Le dilemme de Sasuke
by Ch'tite Lust
Summary: Sasuke est rentré au village de Konoha et a réintégré l'équipe 7. Seulement des problèmes sentimentaux et un guerre entre villages viennent compliquer son retour et sa vie...ps:j'ai corrigéla faute du titre...chap7 enfin là!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Romance, comique et action.

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi…

Info : L'histoire se passe juste après le retour de Sasuke au village et l'équipe sept est en train d'accomplir une mission de rang B (malgré les compétences assez pathétiques du « pseudo ninjas qu'il poursuivent, mais je vous laisse voir).Bonne lecture !

Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke : _blabla_

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

Sasuke l'attrapa par la main et se jeta dans le fourré avant que leur poursuivant ne les remarque. Il fallait quand même admettre que ce dernier était vraiment nul mais son unique technique était très puissante. D'un coup il sortit de ses pensées et se rendit comptes que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Allait-il enfin oser goûter ses lèvres ? Non il ne fallait pas, même si son envie devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ils appartenaient à la même équipe. Et puis des ninjas doivent savoir mettre de côté leurs sentiments. Pfut, quelle ironie ! Il était bien placé pour dire ça, lui qui n'avait vécu que dans le seul but de tuer son frère et ainsi nourris sa haine envers lui pendant des années… Mais aujourd'hui il se devait justement de résister. Il devait faire ses preuves auprès de Tsunade-sama et du village de Konoha. S'il cédait à ses pulsions maintenant il prouverait qu'il est bien incapable de se contrôler et serait alors déchu de son rang de ninja…Il ne serait alors plus avec Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Naruto. Il devait juste attendre au moins deux petits mois, il l'avait promis à l'Hokage. **(1)**

« -Il n'y a plus un bruit, fit remarquer Sasuke à voix basse, allons rejoindre les autres !

-Oui mais restons discrets tout de même.

-Ca va de soi ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Bon allez, en route maintenant. Kakashi nous à donner rendez-vous près de cette croix étrange…

-Ils appellent ça une croix celtique dans la région ! répondis fièrement la personne qui accompagnait Sasuke

-Hn… »

Après deux kilomètres de marches dans cette forêt peuplée principalement de chênes, arbres qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir, ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous où les attendait déjà le reste de l'équipe sept.

« -Content de voir que vous aller bien tous les deux !

-Vous nous prenez pour qui, Kakashi ?

-Bon la mission est terminée ! Je me suis chargé de notre poursuivant, Nous avons récupéré le rouleau et nous connaissons le nom du commanditaire de la dernière attaque contre Konoha. Vu le temps record dans lequel nous avons traité cette mission je pourrais même être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous…

- Vous ? A l'heure ? Avec deux ou trois heures de retard seulement…

-Sakura, sache que je peux être très ponctuel, surtout pour un rendez-vous avec une jolie fille !

- Hé sensei, c'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Elle est mignonne au moins ? Evitez de lui parler de vos lectures sinon elle va fuir ! Ha Ha Ha.

-Naruto ! Bon et si je vous payer un bol de ramens ? Ceux chez Ichiraku bien sûr !

-C'est quoi le piège ? Un bol de ramens pour trois, voir pour quatre !

-C'est vrai, radin comme vous êtes…

- Bon maintenant Naruto, Sakura arrêtez un peu ! Ce sera un bol de ramens par personne. Et Sasuke tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-Revenons à cette fameuse fille… C'est qui ?

-SAKURA !

-C'est bon, je crois que le sujet est clos, hi hi (rire gêné)».J_e crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter ce sujet, kakashi-sensei me fait peur. Je suis sûre qu'on la connaît ! C'est le pouvoir de l'instinct féminin ! Yeah ! _(Sakura passe pour une imbécile en prenant une pause « nice guy » comme celle de Lee, sans raison apparente pour ses trois compagnons)

Après deux jours de course forcée, sans pause ou presque, l'équipe sept arrive enfin au village caché de Konoha.

_Kakashi devait vraiment être énervé pour nous faire faire le voyage retour en deux jours au lieu de trois ! _pensa Sasuke._ Je crois que j'ai bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil ! _

Alors que Sasuke rentrait tranquillement chez lui, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler et des frissons lui parcoururent le dos :

« -Eh oh tu m'entend ? je t'appelle depuis deux minutes ! Réunion spéciale pour parler du cas Kakashi ! On se retrouve sur le terrain d'entraînement dans deux heures.

-Hn.

-Et tu ne peux pas faire des phrases comme tout le monde ?

-Hn

-C'est bon, j'abandonne… »

_J'adore voir son visage rougir juste parce que je l'énerve ! Je commence à devenir comme ces deux vieux pervers, je traîne trop avec Kakashi. Et faut dire aussi que lire les livres de Jiraya ça n'aide pas non plus ! Quelle idée de me les avoir offerts pour mon retour. Y'avait que Sakura et Naruto pour faire ça… _

PAAF !

« -Aïe, mais ça fait mal, vous pourriez quand- même fai… Rhaa, kuso, je me suis pris un arbre et je passe pas pour un con à parler tout seul…

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! T'es tellement absorbé par tes pensées que tu fais même plus gaffe au monde qui t'entoure, galère ! En ce moment ça m'arrive dès que je pense à Témari et à notre relation. C'est trop compliqué… Hier je me suis même pris un mur, une charrette et un bœuf en moins de dix minutes. Et elle ose insinuer que je ne pense pas assez à nous deux !

- T'as raison Shikamaru, les histoires de cœur c'est trop compliqué… Bon je dois te laisser, bonne soirée !

-A toi aussi Sasuke »

_Bon maintenant, reste plus qu'à essayer de rentrer sans encombre. Surtout ne penser qu'au chemin à parcourir pour rentrer. Oh mais si je prend cette rue j'arrive rapidement chez… Non ! Ne plus y penser ou je ne vais pas arriver entier chez moi !_

Sasuke arriva chez lui, posa ses affaires sur son lit, pris une douche rapide, suivie d'une barre de céréales pour reprendre un peu d'énergie (la réunion risquait d'être longue et fatigante…) et enfin enfila des habits semblables à ceux qu'il portait d'habitude.

Après avoir salué ses parents, Sakura alla se préparer. Elle n'avait pas demandé le rendez-vous deux heures plus tard pour rien. Après un bain parfumé avec différentes boules pour le bain (elle adorait les mélanges) et un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle et au gingembre (2), s'être brossé les dents quatre fois (on sait jamais) elle passa sa nouvelle robe, rose lui arrivant un peu au dessus du genoux et fendu sur la droite. _Je suis sûre qu'elle va plaire à Sasuke ! Ino prend garde, pendant ce temps je prends de l'avance !_ « Niark niark niark » (rire diabolique) (3). Elle mis une veste bleu nuit et sortit.

Ino éternua tellement fort qu'elle se réveilla ! Il valait peut être mieux qu'elle aille fermer la fenêtre avant de se choper un gros rhume.

Enfin passons au cas Naruto. Après avoir quitté ses compagnons et avoir mangé des nouilles (au ramen bien sûr, vous le prenez pour qui ?) il rentra dans son appartement au bordel innommable, se réfugia dans la salle de bain (la pièce la mieux rangée de la maison) puis en ressorti une serviette autour des hanches. (4) Pour une fois il ne mis pas sa fameuse veste orange mais un tee-shirt bleu clair, un short beige et une veste, beige elle aussi. Ainsi paré il sortit de son appartement pour se rendre au terrain d'entraînement.

Nos trois compagnons enfin prêts se firent le plus discret possible avec l'espoir de ne pas être repérés par leur sensei, surtout si celui-ci était ce soir en bonne compagnie …

« -Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous ici, les chose sérieuses peuvent commencer !

-Sakura j'ai peur quand tu as ce regard, lui répondis gentiment Sasuke

-C'est juste que j'ai déjà quelques idées à vous exposer.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe, j'ai peur de se que ça va donner, murmura Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-C'est bon, j'ai entendu ! Mais je suis très sérieuse ! Tout d'abord quand Kakashi nous a dit qu'il serait rentré à temps pour son rendez-vous, il pensait faire le voyage en trois jours. (Petit rappelle pour les lecteurs inattentifs : Kakashi était encore de bonne humeur à ce moment là)

-Donc ?

-Naruto ! Ca veut dire que le rendez-vous n'est pas prévu avant demain soir ! Ce qui veut dire qu'on a le temps de s'organiser pour le prendre en flagrant délit !

-Hn…

-Bon je continue. Vous avez remarqué que Kakashi a voulu nous cacher le nom de cette fameuse fille ? Donc on la connaît assez bien !

-Super, alors on va même pouvoir deviné qui c'est !

-Impressionnant, Naruto vient de comprendre quelque chose !

- Pas besoin d'en faire trop Sasuke… »

Ainsi éclata une dispute d'une bonne demi-heure entre Naruto et Sasuke, remplie de baka et autres insultes aussi diverses que variées, et de quelques kunais volants. Une fois que Naruto fut coincé contre le tronc d'un arbre et que Sasuke le menaçait de son dernier kunai, alors que la majorité de ses autres armes entouraient le blond, Sakura leur demanda :

« -Vous avez fini ?

-Ouais, j'en ai fini avec ce baka.

-Dis-moi Sasuke, c'est qui « ce baka » ?

-C'est toi, baka ! T'as toujours pas compris depuis tout à l'heure ? »

PAF, PAF

« - Je pense que vous avez enfin fini ?

-Oui Sakura !

-Oui (5)

-Maintenant, il faut qu'on élabore la liste des copines potentielles de Kakashi, sachant que c'est un gros pervers et que cette fille fait partie de nos connaissances. Ensuite, il faudra trouver un moyen de les prendre en flagrant délit !

-La deuxième partie me semble un peu plus compliqué

- Je sais, je sais Sasuke ! Bon commençons par la liste. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé, mais si vous voyez quelqu'un à rajouter…J'ai pris de quoi écrire !

-Tu penses sincèrement que cette liste est…

-Est quoi Sasuke ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ? ajouta nerveusement Naruto »

**(1) Sasuke : Même pas vrai, deux mois c'est long ! En plus je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans ! Ch'tite Lust : Ben t'es plus à deux mois près alors ! Cherche pas à contester tu vas t'enfoncer ! Sasuke :… Ch'tite Lust : J'ai gagné face au grand Sasuke Uchiwa ! Yeah, c'est le pouvoir de l'auteur ! Gomen je m'égare...**

**(2)Vous devriez essayer c'est super bon ! Mais il ne faut pas utiliser un chocolat trop sucré…**

**(3) Si elle savait ! En gros là soit elle a une très grande longueur d'avance, soit c'est foutu pour elle ! En plus c'est moi qui décide ! HA HA HA (rire très, mais alors très très, sadique)**

**(4) J'allais quand même pas le faire sortir nu, j'aurais perdu des lecteurs ou lectrices à l'âme sensible qui aurait été emportés d'une subite crise cardiaque, lol.**

**(5) Vous avez vu ? Sasuke a même fait l'effort de dire « oui », il devait être fort ce coup sur la tête !**

**Mon premier chapitre est horriblement cours ! Snif… J'ai même honte de vous envoyer ça… mais si je le fais c'est que j'ai la suite sous la main, non mais vous avez cru quoi ? Je suis l'auteur tout de même, faut bien que je garde une longueur d'avance !**

**Sur ceux, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Vous pouvez quand même me laisser une petite review, c'est ma première fic, je veux vos avis ! **

**Chapitre 2 : Plans et filatures**

**Ps : je suis trop bonne, je vous donne même le titre du prochain chapitre en exclusivité mondiale ! (En fait pas vraiment, y'a même des personnes qui l'ont déjà lu, mais elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, alors bon…)**


	2. Chapter 2:Plans et filatures

Auteur : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Romance, comique et action.

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les restaurants Gugu et Kerokero.

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla_/

Avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser pour un léger problème technique. Des petites étoiles devaient apparaître pour encadrer les pensées de Sasuke mais quand j'ai posté elles n'apparaissaient pas. J'ai donc procédé aux changements qui s'imposaient !

Il me reste encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la bonté de me reviewer. Je pense avoir répondu à tous le monde, et tous ceux qui auraient essayé de le faire en anonyme au début mais qui n'ont pas réussi, je m'excuse sincèrement et grâce à Ella j'ai réglé ce problème !

Voici mes amies lectrices et amis lecteurs, le chapitre 2. Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 2 : Plans et filatures._**

« -Tu penses sincèrement que cette liste est…

-Est quoi Sasuke ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ? ajouta nerveusement Naruto

-Ben quoi ? C'est ma liste qui vous dérange ?

-Disons juste qu'elle est super longue !

-Ouais c'est vrai, pour une fois Sasuke a raison.

-Ben, en fait, j'ai essayé toutes les filles qu'on connaissait et j'ai trouvé que chacune d'entre elle avait quelque chose pour plaire à Kakashi… (Sakura se tortille les doigts à la façon d'Hinata)Et puis, il n'y a que six noms sur cette liste.

- En parlant de ces fameux noms, tu peux nous dire ce que Témari fait sur ta liste ?

-J'ai appris qu'elle était arrivée il y a quelques jours au village et que ça n'allait plus vraiment très bien entre Shikamaru et elle…En plus elle est assez jolie.

-Admettons, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit elle. Et puis j'ai croisé Shika tout à l'heure et il se creuse la tête pour arranger la situation entre eux.

-Sakura a raison, on sait jamais, ça reste une solution. Par contre je ne comprends pas pour Hinata.

- Pourtant c'est simple ! Elle est devenue un peu plus sûre d'elle mais ça reste une fille à protéger. C'est super pour l'ego du sensei. Et puis il faut avouer que les cheveux longs lui vont super bien.

-Bon d'accord pour Hinata.

-Hn, mais Ino ? Je croyais qu'elle faisait partie des filles qui avaient créé mon fan-club, comme toi d'ailleurs…

-Oui, mais qui te dis que par désespoir elle n'a pas décidé de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis peut-être qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Enfin selon les dires de Saï je suis moche mais elle, elle est belle. C'est bon maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour Tenten ?

-Ouais, je l'aurais plutôt vu avec Néji celle là.

-Oui mais tu connais pas grand-chose au sentiments des filles Naruto ! Là, comme ça, j'ai pas trop d'arguments qui pourraient expliquer pourquoi Kakashi sortirait avec elle mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui prouverait le contraire ! Et puis ce mec est un pervers ! (1)

-Par contre pour Kurenaï et Anko je suis d'accord !

- C'est vrai le baka à raison…

- Grrrr, je ne suis PAS un baka !

-…ils ont environs le même âge et ils se connaissent depuis un bon moment maintenant.

-C'est bien pour ça que je les ai mise dans la liste ! »

Maintenant qu'ils se sont mis d'accord sur la liste de la kunoichi, les trois amis se lancent dans une réflexion intense. Tellement intense qu'après un lourd silence d'une dizaine de minutes, des ronflements se font entendre.

« -Tu crois qu'on doit le laisser dormir, chuchota Sakura à l'oreille de Sasuke

-On n'a pas encore parlé de la stratégie à adopter pour surveiller tout ce beau monde, mais je ne pense pas que les idées de Naruto nous aident vraiment alors autant le laisser dormir .

-Sakura…Bisous…Technique de multi-clonage… Gros sourcils… Zzz

-Faudra un jours lui avouer qu'il dit des choses assez…étranges dans son sommeil.

-Je crois que tu as raison Sakura. Revenons au cas Kakashi, qu'on en finisse avec cette réunion et qu'on aille tous se coucher. On est que trois et je pense que ça ne va pas être facile de le surveiller sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Il ne reste que six personnes à surveiller alors !

-Sakura, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes que trois !

- Je sais mais on peut toujours demander de l'aide ! Je pense que Shikamaru et Choji accepterons si on marchande un peu.

-Lee s'occupera de Tenten si tu lui fais les yeux doux…

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

-C'est la seule façon de savoir si c'est elle ! On devra déjà s'occuper de Témari

-Et pour Hinata, Kurenaï et Anko ?

- J'espère que Shino, avec l'aide de ses insectes, et que le flaire de Kiba et Akamaru pourrons aider à les suivre discrètement toutes les trois.

-Tu crois qu'ils accepteront ?

-Il n'y a plus qu'à essayer de les convaincre ! Bon, Sakura, essaye de réveiller Naruto, on rentre. Je te rappelle qu'il faut être à 9h00 demain au bureau de Tsunade-sama pour lui faire notre rapport.

-Mais oui !

-Pourquoi ça te rend si enthousiaste ? (Regard d'incompréhension totale de la part de Sasuke)

-On a oublié Tsunade-sama dans notre liste.

-Cette vielle ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bien conservée et assez bien foutue. Connaissant Kakashi ça peut le faire… (2) Il y a aussi son assistante, Shizune. Il nous en a déjà parlé.

-Mais je pense qu'on peut déjà l'éliminer de la liste, elle se marie dans un mois avec un gars de Kumo.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-On ne va pas pouvoir surveiller l'Hokage !

-…

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à changer de plan.

-…Hokage à la place de l'Hokage…

-Ce Naruto, il ne changera jamais ! Bon, si on ne peut pas surveiller directement toutes les personnes concernées, il faut alors surveiller tous les endroits où ils sont susceptibles de se retrouver ! Mais on aura quand même besoin d'aide ! Je propose de prendre, en plus de nous trois, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, on devrait pouvoir convaincre Néji aussi, Shino et Choji.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à les convaincre alors, mais laissons Shikamaru en dehors de ça. Je ne pense pas que cette fameuse fille soit Témari mais on ne sait jamais. Imagine le pauvre mec si il la voit avoir un rencard avec Kakashi.

- T'as raison ! Mais je pourrais essayer de convaincre Shizune de surveiller Tsunade-sama. Bon je vais aller réveiller Naruto et on rentre »

Sakura s'approche doucement de Naruto et tout en lui caressant tendrement le bras lui dit : « -Naruto, réveille-toi, il est temps de rentrer !

-Hm, je suis où ? A Sakura ! Je suis au Paradis ?

-Mais non bakabakashii, on est sur le terrain d'entraînement et tu t'es endormi pendant la réunion, mais on te raconteras tout demain matin. Je propose d'en parler après être sortis du bureau de l'Hokage

-Hn.

-OK ! »

Ainsi les membres de l'équipe sept se dirigeaient chacun vers leur lits respectifs, pensant à ce qui les attendait le lendemain, ce qui se résumer pour Naruto à des nouilles et des explications.

Une fois dans son lit Sasuke eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Cette soirée avait été vraiment spéciale. Ca avait commencé par ses nouveaux vêtements qui lui allaient si bien et ce bleu changeait des couleurs de ses habits de tous les jours. /_J'adore le bleu, c'est si... appaisant/_ Et puis il adorait qu'on lui murmure à l'oreille, surtout quand c'était cette personne. Après cette juré de ne plus se laver l'oreille droite (la gauche c'était pas grave vu qu'il n'y avait eu que l'autre qui y avait chuchoté quelque chose) il lui pris une soudaine crise de jalousie en revoyant les regards tendres que s'était échangés Sakura et Naruto lorsque la kunoichi avait réveillé l'apprenti ninja. Puis, au beau milieu de ses réflexions sur l'amour réciproque, il s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe sept était à neuf heures tapantes devant le bureau de Tsunade-sama, toute l'équipe sauf Kakashi qui arriva vingt minutes plus tard.

«- Alors l'attaque et le vol du rouleau interdit a été commandité par le Raikage ! C'est vrai que dernièrement notre pays n'entretient pas ce que l'on peut appeler de « bonnes relations » avec le pays de la foudre… Equipe Kakashi, merci pour ces précieuses informations mais maintenant je chargerais des anbus pour régler cette affaire. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos. Je ne veux pas vous voir venir demander une mission avant la semaine prochaine ! De toute façon en ce moment c'est la grande pénurie au niveau des missions et vos camarades qui sont sortis de l'académie en même temps que vous n'ont, comme vous, pas de mission pour le moment.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, lui répondit Kakashi.

-Ben je crois bien qu'on va pouvoir vous laisser à vos papiers qui, il faut l'avouer, forment une pile monstrueusement haute sur votre bureau !

-NARUTO UZUMAKI ! DEHORS ! »

Tous sortir rapidement du bureau avant de devoir affronter la colère de la Sanin. Une fois dehors Kakashi donna rendez-vous à son équipe la semaine suivante car il comptait bien profiter de ses vacances. Il leur laissa aussi de l'argent, juste assez pour trois bols de nouilles dans le restaurant préféré du réceptacle de Kuybi.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'Ichiraku car le ventre de Naruto criait famine. En chemin, Sakura expliqua à ce dernier les principes de leur filature et lui donna aussi le nom de la nouvelle prétendante au titre très convoité de « copine de Kakashi ». (3)

« -Bon moi je veux bien m'occuper de la surveillance de ce restaurant ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

-D'accord, mais tu ne sera peut-être pas tout seul !

-Sakura a raison. Et puis il faut d'abord aller demander l'aide des autres !

-Bon, je m'occupe de Choji ! J'ai un paquet de chips de côté. Sakura ira voir gros sourcil évidemment ! Et met la robe de hier soir, il craquera tout de suite. Ha ha ha !

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais Sasuke et toi ?

-Il faut avouer qu'il est complètement à tes pieds.

-Bon moi je m'occupe de Néji. Dès que c'est fait, on se retrouve ici comme ça on ira tous les trois convaincre ceux qui restent.

-Ok, répondirent en cœur Sakura et Naruto »

La mission la plus facile fut celle de Sakura qui savait déjà où trouver Lee. (4) Et puis dès qu'elle a lui dit qu'elle voulais son aide pour surveiller Kakashi et trouver qui était sa nouvelle copine il ne voulu rien savoir de plus.

« -Ca me fera un super entraînement et puis, tu sais que je réponds toujours présent pour te rendre service !

-Oui, je sais et je t'en remercie sincèrement, Lee ! Tu crois que tu peux te poster près de chez lui ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je files prendre des provisions et je vais me poster près de son appartement ! Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux !

- Euh, merci mais pas besoin d'en faire autant… »

Naruto réussi à trouver Choji après avoir visiter plusieurs endroits du village. Il n'était pas dans un des trois restaurants de Konoha, ni en train d'acheter des chips. Il se trouvait tous simplement chez lui. Après avoir marchandé son silence avec trois gros paquets de chips (format économique, imaginez la taille) pour qu'il ne parle pas de l'affaire à Shikamaru bien sûr, il lui expliqua tout en détails. Choji arriva à la même conclusion que Sasuke pour Témari mais on est jamais trop prudent et il se garderait bien de risquer de faire souffrir son meilleur ami. Ainsi il irait surveiller l'Ichiraku avec Naruto.

De son côté, Sasuke trouva Néji chez lui. Ils allèrent parler dans un coin tranquille et loin des oreilles indiscrètes (surtout qu'Hinata, l'une des suspectes rappelons-le mesdames et messieurs les jurés, vit dans la même propriété familiale). L'Uchiwa savait comment rallier le descendant de la Bunke à sa cause. Après avoir exposé les faits, il lui présenta la liste des victimes potentielles du ninja copieur et garda pour la fin les deux noms sur lesquels il fallait insister : Hinata et Tenten, les deux seules filles pour qu'il était capable de se battre à mort sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« -Choji s'occupe de l'Ichiraku avec Naruto, Lee surveillera l'appartement de Kakashi, moi je prends celui de Kurenaï. Je pense que Shizune est la personne la plus appropriée pour surveiller Tsunade à l'hôpital et à son appartement, Sakura veillera sur l'appartement de Anko vu qu'elle habite juste à côté. Il ne reste que trois points stratégiques à contrôler : la forêt, trop grande pour qu'on soit sûr de ne pas les rater mais Shino devrait pouvoir couvrir une zone très large avec ses insectes ; le restaurant Kerokero (5) sera surveillé par Kiba, toi je te confis le restaurant Gugu (6) qui est le plus classe de tout le village.

-Vous avez trouvez un assez bon plan, je dois l'avouer. C'est bon je m'occupe du Gugu. Je dois y être quand

- Dès ce soir ! »

Il fut facile pour notre trio de convaincre les trois personnes restantes. Tout d'abord Shizune s'inquiète tellement pour Tsunade que lorsque les trois ninjas lui dirent que leur sensei était un véritable briseur de cœur, elle ne pus s'empêcher de craindre des déboires sentimentaux pour son amie restée trop longtemps toute seule. Shino et Kiba de leur côté tenaient à préserver la pureté d'Hinata et auraient tout fait pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas la nouvelle proie de ce « sale pervers ». (7)

Il faut avouer qu'après cinq jours et cinq nuits d'observations inutiles, tous décidèrent d'abandonner. Kakashi avait dû dire ça pour éveiller la curiosité de ses élèves, c'est tout !Il reprirent alors tous leurs activités, ne regrettant pas pour autant leur aventure car c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que d'essayer vainement de s'occuper. Etre ninja et ne rien avoir à faire est l'une des pires tortures qui puissent exister.

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke avaient quand même un doute. Kakashi s'était réellement énervé lorsqu'ils avaient voulu savoir qui s'était. Peut-être que l'une des personnes misent au courant avait vendu la mèche à Kakashi ou sa copine ? Ou alors ils étaient trop nombreux et avaient étés repérés ? Qui sait… Mais les trois équipiers avaient été séparés trop longtemps au goût de chacun. Ils décidèrent de traîner ensemble toute la journée dans le village. Dans deux jours ils auraient peut-être une nouvelle mission, ils remettraient alors probablement leurs vies en jeu. Sasuke se dit qu'il fallait qu'il profite de cet instant, dans cette atmosphère si agréable et détendue, et qu'il savoure chaque seconde en sa compagnie, se qui risquait de faire beaucoup de secondes !

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, Sakura s'arrêta, comme tétanisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Naruto »

Puis, comme un seul homme, Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait pu autant choquer Sakura. En face d'eux se trouvait Kakashi qui embrassait langoureusement…

«- Alors c'est elle ? fit Naruto (8)

C'était une des filles que je soupçonnais le moins, ajouta Sasuke

J'en reviens pas ! Comment a- t-elle pu faire ça ?

Sakura, tu l'avais mise toi-même sur ta liste…

Sasuke a raison !

Oui mais c'est pas une raison. »

**(1) Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous pendre ! En fait, c'est seulement la troisième fois que je le dis depuis le début de la fic.**

**(2) Je ne l'ai pas dit ;p**

**(3) Personnellement je ne le convoite pas mais je ne serais pas contre. Bien sûr, à choisir, ça serait quelqu'un d'autre !**

**(4) Sur un terrain d'entraînement bien sûr ! Que fait Lee à part s'entraîner. Bon d'accord il pense à Sakura, mais ça il le fait 24h/24, c'est aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer, alors…**

**(5) C'est le bruit du coassement de la grenouille en Japonais**

**(6) C'est le bruit du roucoulement de la colombe pour les Japonais, super pour des amoureux !**

**(7) Et de quatre !**

**(8) Vous avez vu ? Naruto m'a coupé la parole ! C'est de sa faute si vous n'avez pas le nom de la fille en question…Bon et puis c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort un peu aussi !**

**Le chapitre deux est enfin fini ! Et je l'ai bouclé en une journée ! Ouf, bon je vais aller me coucher, il est plus très tôt et demain j'essaye de me lever de bonne heure pour entamer le chapitre trois ! Mais qui est cette fameuse fille ? Moi je sais, moi je sais (un rire diabolique raisonne d'un coup dans toute la pièce ou vous vous trouver)**

**Aller, on se retrouve au chapitre trois !**


	3. Chapter 3: Aveux

Auteur : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Romance, comique et action.

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les restaurants Gugu et Kerokero.

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla/_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Tenshi : Ben je pense que tu aura ta réponse dans quelques lignes…**

**Pour les autres reviews, je vous ai déjà répondu mais je voulais vous dire une fois encore merci!**

Devant votre impatience je me tais.

Et voici le chapitre trois tant attendu ! Je ne vous dis rien, je vous laisse lire !

**_Chapitre 3 : Aveux_**

Devant le spectacle de Kakashi qui embrassait cette fille, Sakura, une fois sortie de sa stupeur, ne pu réprimer son cri :

« INO ! »

Cette dernière coupa court au baiser et les deux amants se retournèrent vers une Sakura rouge tomate et honteuse de n'avoir pu retenir sa langue.

« -Sakura, c'est que…

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu es ma meilleure amie ! On a fait le serment de tout se dire, surtout sur les relations amoureuses.

-C'est que j'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de te le dire, et puis on a pas pris le temps de parler toutes les deux depuis plusieurs mois…

-EN PLUS CA FAIT PLUSIEURS MOIS QUE CA DURE ? (Sakura accompagna cette réplique d'un regard noir)

-Ca fait exactement deux mois aujourd'hui ! intervint Kakashi, avec un de ses sourires qu'on ne devine qu'à ces yeux plissés » (1)

Sakura s'enfuit en courant après leur avoir donné sa bénédiction et menacé Kakashi d'une mort lente et douloureuse si jamais il faisait souffrir sa meilleure amie, le tout entrecoupé de hoquets et de quelques sanglots. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent de la réaction de leur amie et partirent à sa poursuite. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent retrouvée, elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Naruto, ce qui réveilla la jalousie de Sasuke. Bien évidemment, se dernier ne laissa pourtant rien paraître. Sakura leur expliqua la réaction qu'elle avait eu, c'était sa meilleure amie et elle ne savait rien au sujet de sa relation avec Kakashi. Elle avait surtout était blessée dans son amour propre, mais c'était déjà presque complètement passé. Naruto et Sasuke la rassurèrent en lui expliquant que sa réaction était tout à fait normale. Puis Naruto rajouta que la meilleure façon de la réconforter serait d'aller manger des ramens.

Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant il virent un Shikamaru complètement dépité.

«- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, lui demanda l'enfant renard, toi aussi tu viens d'apprendre qu'Ino sortait avec Kakashi ?

- Non, ça je le sait depuis au moins un mois ! »

A cette nouvelle le cerveau de Sakura s'arrêta soudainement. Maintenant elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme (ça devait être à cause de sa pâleur) qu'à une jeune et fraîche adolescente. Inconsciemment, ses deux amis passèrent un bras autour d'elle tout en pressent Shikamaru de leur expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

«- C'est Témari. Elle m'a encore fait une crise ce matin.

- T'en fait pas ça va s'arranger, comme d'habitude !

- Hn, le baka à raison…

- Malheureusement j'ai pas autant d'espoir que vous. J'avais raison quand je disais que c'était une fille galère ! Mais j'aurais jamais cru que ça serait une prise de tête à ce point… Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle me manque vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la retrouver pour arranger les choses ? lui demanda alors Sasuke.

- C'est que… En fait elle…

- Elle ? (Regard d'incompréhension de la part des deux jeunes hommes)

- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent trois voix en cœur »

Cette nouvelle réussi à tirer Sakura de sa stupeur

«- Mais pourquoi ? lui demanda la fille aux cheveux roses (Qui exprimait ainsi la pensée de tout son groupe)

- Je dois faire quelque chose d'insensé pour elle. Mais cette chose doit aussi être une preuve d'amour… Franchement, je ne vais jamais trouver.

- Sauf si je t'aide un peu… »

Les trois garçons eurent d'un coup vraiment très peur lorsqu'ils virent un long sourire s'étirer sur le visage de leur amie.

Sakura laissa donc Naruto et Sasuke en leur expliquant qu'il y aurait une grande fête au village le lendemain, ce qui ne laissait que peu de temps pour mettre un plan en place.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Sakura et Shikamaru s'assirent sur un banc placé dans un coin tranquille. Le plan de Sakura consistait à ce que le manipulateur d'ombres fasse une déclaration d'amour à Témari, mais devant une grande foule, donc pendant la fête.

Elle lui fit une liste de se qu'il pourrait faire pour prouver son amour, le tout rangé dans un ordre croissant de « folie ». La kunoichi ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait choisir, elle s'occuperait seulement d'amener Témari au cœur de la fête pour 11h00, une des heures où il y aurait le plus de monde…

Sakura passa voir Témari avant de rentrer chez elle pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à la fête, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers car elle voulait se changer un peu les idées. Elle profita d'ailleurs de la visite de Sakura pour lui raconter sa dispute avec Shikamaru, où elle était d'ailleurs la seule à crier, et l'informa (2) de la condition qu'elle avait posé pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Elle craignait juste que son débile de copain ne trouve pas malgré son QI hors normes… Sakura la rassura, lui disant qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et ferait sûrement n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. N'importe quoi, c'était un peu ce que Témari voulait en fait, ça changerait « de rien » ou de « pas grand-chose ».

Finalement Sakura alla prendre des affaires chez elle puis revint passer la nuit chez son amie. Voilà comment on improvise une soirée filles. Elles regardèrent des films à l'eau de rose (même Témari aime ça) et des films comique (Ben oui la blonde a déjà pas le moral alors faut pas trop en rajouter non plus !). Le lendemain elles se levèrent à huit heures histoire d'avoir le temps de se préparer, puis partir pour la fête à dix heures. Une fois sur place, Sakura fit faire le tour à son amie de telle façon que cette dernière arriva au centre de la place centrale pour 11h00.

D'un seul coup, le silence se fit sur la place. En fait quelqu'un (Choji pour être exacte) venait de réclamer le silence et s'apprêtait à dévoiler la statue qui se tenait sur un grand bloque rectangulaire de deux mètres de haut. Quand le voile fut levé, toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Shikamaru crurent d'abord que c'était une statue très réaliste de lui, et l'étonnement fut général. Mais moins d'une minute plus tard, une fois le stress vaincu, la fameuse statue se mit à parler.

«- Bonjours à toutes les personnes présentes, commença un Shikamaru maintenant cramoisi, pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara et _je me demande ce que je fou la ! Oh vous avez vu ?ça rime _euh, je suis un chuunin de Konoha connu pour son intelligence et sa flegme immense. Bien sûr je ne laisserais jamais un ami dans le besoin. Mais mon passe-temps favori est encore de m'allonger par terre et de regarder les nuages pendant des heures.

-Sakura, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire ça ?

- J'en sait rien Témari, mais écoutons-le jusqu'au bout.

- C'est son ego qui ressort, une fois de plus…

-Témari !

- Mais un jour, quelque chose changea dans ma vie, continua le chuunin, en effet quelqu'un y fit irruption et me força à la modifier. Il faut dire que l'amour peut soulever des montagnes mais là sa magie ne fut pas immédiate. J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour modifier mon comportement, toujours feignant, presque aucune marque de tendresse, souvent, voir trop souvent grognon, enfin bref personne n'aurait voulu être à la place de ma petite amie mais elle a tenue bon six mois. J'aurais aimé qu'elle sache à quel point je me torturais et je me tortures toujours l'esprit pour nous deux. Je ne suis tous simplement pas doué pour le montrer. Mais cette fille, malgré son côté femme forte et un peu garçon manqué, plutôt brute quand elle se bat et laissant un peu trop la réflexion de côté à mon goût, à su réagir.

-C'est quoi ce portrait qu'il est en train de faire de moi cet attardé des neurones ?

- C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à l'embrasser et à lui tenir la main pendant ces six mois. Je n'ai même pas osé lui caresser les cheveux ou le bras car je pensais trop aux conséquences. Elle au moins a su prendre les choses en main. Je l'ai perdue, hier matin. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole ou même que je l'approche de trop près avant que je n'aie fait quelque chose de complètement fou et qui prouverais mon amour pour elle. Or, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et je dois bien me rattraper pour les six mois infernaux que je lui ai fait vivre. Voilà pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui à vous parler de ma vie ! Je n'ai donc plus qu'une chose à dire, Témari du village de Suna, je t'aime ! Je t'aime au point de te demander si tu veux bien que j'annonce officiellement nos fiançailles, si tu acceptes avant d'être ma fiancée, ça va de soi…

-Aho (3) ! Si tu veux bien m'embrasser devant tout le monde, alors j'accepte. »

Alors Témari sauta sur le bloc de pierre et se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru qui l'embrassa de la façon la plus « chaude » qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Enlaçant sa fiancée, Shikamaru lui déposa un baiser dans le cou puis annonça de la façon la plus officielle et formelle qui soit, cette fois (4), leurs fiançailles. Puis il la porta dans ses bras et sauta au bas du bloc. Une fois les pieds de nouveau sur terre, il salua tout le monde et emmena la blonde vers sa chambre (5).

_/Non mais je rêve ! On voit vraiment de tout dans ce village. En fait je dis seulement ça parce que j'aimerais que ça soit aussi facile pour moi…/ _(6)

Une fois Témari et son amant envolés, la foule reprit son activité tout en parlant des faits qui venaient d'arriver. Sakura se sentie vite seule, mais ses amis ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

«- Bravo, je dois avouer que tu a été parfaite sur ce coup là !

- Merci Sasuke, mais c'est Shikamaru qui a tout fait

- Tu lui as quand même dit quoi faire…

- Je lui ai dit comment et quand procéder, mais il avait le choix entre un poème, une chanson ou une demande en mariage.

- Alors il a bien choisi, le reste c'était pire !

- T'as raison Sasuke ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il a un QI si élevé.

- Eh, dites les gars. Vous avez quoi contre les deux autres propositions ?

- Rien, c'est juste que c'est un peu plus humiliant…

- Hn ! »

Sakura essaya vainement de défendre son idée mais Kiba, Shino, Hinata et Choji vinrent les rejoindre et prirent le parti de Naruto et Sasuke. Non, il y a une légère erreur, Hinata comme à son habitude ne pris le parti de personne. En effet, d'un côté il y avait Naruto et plein de monde tous d'accord sur le même point mais de l'autre il y avait son amie Sakura qui était toute seule et, argument encore plus convainquant pour la kunoichi aux yeux blanc, qui avait un regard terrifiant. A voir la façon dont elle regardait les autres, on aurait dit une tueuse en série ou une folle échappée de l'asile d'à côté. (7)

De leur côté nos deux amoureux discutaient sur le chemin, entre deux baisers bien sûr…

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là pour moi Shikamaru. En tout cas je suis contente de l'effet que ça a eu sur toi !

- Et bien je suis heureux que ce que j'ai fait t'ai suffit…Je m'était même préparé à chanter pour toi.

- A bon ? Tu serais allé jusque là ?

- Oui, j'ai appris deux chansons que tu adores et que tu écoutes tout le temps. « Rhapsody Melody » et « Too Much Love Will Kill You » de Queen.

- C'est trop mignon! Tu me les chantes dès qu'on arrive? S'il te plait ! (Témari est passée en mode Chibi-eyes) (8)

- Je crois bien qu'on aura quelque chose de mieux à faire quand on sera arrivés… »

Nous laissons là nos deux amants. Laissons aussi le soleil se coucher sur le village caché de Konoha, et reprenons cette histoire le lendemain à dix heures près du bureau de l'Hokage où attend notre équipe préférée (9). Nos quatre ninjas espéraient avoir une mission à accomplir. Ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils auraient même accepté une mission de rang D. Une fois rentrés dans le bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi et ses élèves virent Gaï et son équipe. Ainsi ils devraient sûrement coopérer sur leur prochaine mission. En effet ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la vieille de convoquer deux équipes en même temps, si leur mission n'était pas la même.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler du village caché du pays de la foudre, commença l'Hokage. Finalement j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour résoudre un léger problème. Vous partirez demain. Mais attention, votre mission consistera principalement à faire de la diplomatie. Maintenant je vous explique plus en détails. »

**(1)Je vous explique le miracle du masque et du baiser : Kakashi est devenu maître dans l'art de baisser son masque au dernier moment quand il embrasse une fille et de le remettre tout de suite après. Sauf quand ils sont que tous les deux, mais là c'est différent, ça veut dire que leur histoire c'est vraiment du sérieux ! (Vous remarquerez ainsi ma magnifique pirouette pour contourner un problème qui aurait du me faire remplacer un beau baiser par deux personnes qui se tiennent par la main, ce qui ne me convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout !)**

**(2)Bon c'est vrai que Sakura est déjà au courant, mais Témari ne sait pas que Sakura sait ! Vous suivez ?**

**(3)Aho:Idiot**

**(4)Ben ouais, il l'a déjà fait une fois avant de demander l'avis de sa copine !**

**(5)Je vous laisse choisir dans quelle chambre il se passera quelque chose aujourd'hui !**

**(6)Sasuke : Ouais c'est vrai ! Ca ressemble plus à un conte de fée qu'à une histoire de ninja… Et puis j'aimerais pas que ça se passe comme ça pour moi ! Au fait, je fini avec qui ? Ch'tite Lust : Tu verras bien, peut-être tout seul, niark niark niark. Sasuke : Tu peux me le dire, juste à moi… Ch'tite Lust : Non, les ordinateurs ont des oreilles indiscrètes et puis tu seras plus sympa avec moi dans l'espoir que je le sois avec toi en retour ! Sasuke : …T'es vraiment sadique !**

**(7)Hinata : Mais tu sais Ch'tite Lust, il n'y a pas d'asile près du village de Konoha et je le sais très bien… Ch'tite Lust : Je le sais très bien Hinata mais ça allait bien dans l'histoire. Hinata : Si tu le dis, c'est toi l'auteur alors tu as raison. Ch'tite Lust : Enfin un personnage qui me reconnais à ma juste valeur et qui me respect, merci Hinata !**

**(8)Faites un petit effort, s'il vous plait ! Même moi j'ai réussi à l'imaginer.**

**(9)Ben ouais, c'est principalement ses aventures que vous suivez, dans les mangas et dans cette fanfiction alors bon, faut bien la flatter de temps en temps…**

**La fin du chapitre trois est arrivée. Dans le chapitre quatre il y aura peut-être de l'action… En tout cas je l'espère. La fin de la fanfiction est déjà écrite, bien que le milieu ne le soit pas. Bien sûr ça ne veut pas dire que je ne la modifierais pas d'ici à ce que j'y arrive…**


	4. Chapter 4: la mission

Auteur : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Romance, comique et action.

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les restaurants Gugu et Kerokero, et les personnages Kokoro Tsuki (y'a bien un Raikage dans Naruto mais on ne le/la connaît pas alors je lui ai créé sa personnalité et son nom), Yasashii Tora et tout le clan Akushu.

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla/_

_J'ai failli oublier: J'ai attendu d'avoir finit le chapitre 6 avant de publier celui-là! Désolée pour l'attente._

_**Chapitre 4 : La mission**_

«- Je vous ais fait venir pour vous parler du village caché du pays de la foudre, commença l'Hokage. Finalement j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour résoudre un léger problème. Vous partirez demain. Mais attention, votre mission consistera principalement à faire de la diplomatie. Maintenant je vous explique plus en détails. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant du mariage de Shizune avec un gars de Kumo…

- Oh ! C'est vrai ? J'adoooore les mariage, c'est si beau ! Et dis-moi mon cerisier de printemps adoré, tu voudrais pas que nous aussi on mmmm….

Gaï bâillonna son cher Lee pendant que toutes les autres personnes présentes retenaient une Sakura rouge de rage prête à tuer sur place cet imbécile de Gros Sourcils qui osait lui demander avec autant d'assurance de l'épouser. Elle repensa à cette idée, et surtout s'imagina fonder une famille avec lui, ce qui sous-entendait la « fabrication » des enfants… Là ça faisait trop pour la jeune kunoichi ! Au moment même où elle se vit en pleine action avec lui, elle fut prise de nausées et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Voilà comment son petit déjeuner fut rapidement éliminé et offert à la personne qui se tenait en dessous : Ebisu, le jounin qui s'occupait de l'entraînement de Konohamaru.

«- Hatake Kakashi ! Tu peux me dire ce que tes élèves ont contre moi !

-Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous vomir dessus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un en dessous de la fenêtre…

- Eh ! Sakura, te laisse pas ffff… (Kakashi empêche Naruto d'envenimer la situation) »

Ebisu tombe sous le charme de la kunoichi au cheveux rose : « Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, vous êtes toute pardonnée ! Eh, eh, eh.»

Sakura rentra sa tête dans le bureau et interrogea du regard ses compagnons sur le changement de comportement si soudain d'Ebisu. Tout comme elle, les autres ninjas ne comprenaient pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué, sauf Naruto.

«- Depuis le temps que je dis que ce mec n'est qu'un pervers !

- Bon, si vous voulez bien, revenons à la mission ! Il est déjà 10h25… dit l'Hokage en essayant de retrouver sa constance perdue.

- Oui Tsunade-sama, répondirent les ninjas en cœur.

- Comme je vous le disais avant d'être coupée, Shizune devait se marier dans trois semaines. Malheureusement, à cause des problèmes avec le village de Kumo, le mariage a failli être annulé. J'ai réussi à ce qu'il soit finalement célébré dans sept semaines exactement. En partant demain, vous devriez pouvoir être lundi prochain à Kumo. En effet il n'y a que six jours de marche qui séparent nos deux villages. Le Raikage, Kokoro Tsuki (1) est prévenue de votre arrivée. Vous verrez c'est une femme très douce et gentille, mais elle m'a fait comprendre dernièrement qu'elle avait des problèmes. Grâce aux anbus que j'ai envoyé là-bas j'ai appris que le clan Akushu faisait pression sur elle. En effet leur chef, Akushu Zuno (2), est un homme avide de pouvoir. Il pensait que le conseille des anciens le nommerait kage mais il était trop cruel pour ça. Pour se venger il décida de prendre les rênes du village, dans l'ombre bien sûr.

- Votre Raikage est faible si elle s'est laissée faire…

- Tu te trompes Naruto ! Cette femme est très forte et elle n'a pas cédé aux menaces, du moins au début. Même quand ils s'en sont pris à sa famille elle n'as pas voulu leur laisser le village. Voyant que l'intérêt du village passait avant l'intérêt de Tsuki, chose incompréhensible pour cet homme vénale, il la menaça de s'attaquer à de nombreuses familles du village. Il faut avouer qu'il est tellement influent qu'il a réussi à contrôler plus de la moitié des ninjas de Kumo, mais la plupart d'entre eux se rangent de son côté pour préserver les êtres qui leurs sont chers. Si on détruit la force de cet homme alors le Raikage pourra reprendre le contrôle du village. Votre mission consistera donc à m'aider à apporter l'aide nécessaire à Tsuki pour qu'elle sauve son village. Officiellement vous vous y rendez pour proposer un traiter de paix entre nos deux villages et ce traiter doit se conclure par le mariage de Shizune et Yasashii Tora (3). Le plus important est d'éviter qu'un conflit n'éclate entre nous…

- Excusez-moi mais c'est un peu tard…

- Bien au contraire Sakura ! Akushu va croire que notre village a peur de lui et cherche à calmer le jeu. Il va y voir une occasion de prendre le contrôle de deux villages en même temps et c'est là que sera son erreur car nous serons près à le détruire dès qu'il tentera quelque chose. Comme vous l'avez compris, je ne compte pas vous faire intervenir directement.

- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on soit deux équipes sur le coup Tsunade-sama ? demanda Tenten.

- Je vous ais dit que mon plan consistait à le détruire une fois l'accord signé, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit assez avide pour vouloir contrôler deux villages. C'est un homme dangereux et qui croit en lui mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi intelligent. Il essayera peut-être de tenter quelque chose contre vous ou d'empêcher la signature du traité. Dans ce cas vous interviendrez directement. Si jamais il essaye de faire pression sur le Raikage, elle vous enverra une colombe blanche avec un anneau bleu à la patte qui sera « programmée » pour reconnaître le chakra de chacun d'entre vous et venir se poser sur vos épaules. Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il vous attend, aller préparer vos affaires. Pensez à prendre des armes mais dissimulez-les bien ! Vous allez là-bas pour signer un traiter de paix avant tout ! Me suis-je suis bien fait comprendre ? Ah, et dernière chose. Je veux que vous soyez rentrés au plus tard dans cinq semaines. Je ne veux pas que l'affaire dure trop et j'aurais besoin de nombreuses personnes pour préparer la cérémonie. Shizune et Tora ont vu les choses en grand, soupira t'elle. Bon rendez-vous demain matin à 6h30 devant les portes du village. Je vous y attendrais et n'admettrais aucun retard. Compris ?

- Oui honorable Hokage ! »

_J'ai dû vraiment leur faire peur, _pensa Tsunade_, ils ne m'appellent jamais comme ça. Surtout Naruto, il adore me traiter de vieille… C'est vraiment bizarre… Bon, c'est pas tout mais il y a cette tonne de paperasse qui m'attend sur mon bureau… Au secours, venez m'aider puissances supérieures_

Jiraya rentra dans le bureau.

«- Salut la vielle ! Comment va ? Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles et te raconter la nouvelle blague que j'ai appris ce matin

- Maintenant je sais d'où vient cette manie de Naruto de me traiter de vielle… Bon j'accepte d'écouter ta blague si tu m'aides à faire mes papiers… _Merci d'avoir entendu mon appelle et d'y répondre si vite !_

- Pas de problème ! T'as l'air tellement crevée que pour une fois j'ai pitié de toi. Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai pas voulu de ce poste ? Bon alors ma blague… »

Pendant ce temps les ninjas qui sortaient du bureau de la Sanin légendaire firent le point sur le rendez-vous qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec elle.

« - Elle semble vraiment crevée la vielle ! J'ai même pas osé l'embêter…

- En tout cas cette histoire semble la tracasser.

- Vous avez raison Kakashi sensei. On dirait même que malgré ses propos, elle ait envie qu'on se débarrasse de Akushu avant de signer le traité de paix…

- C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis… tu es vraiment très fort Néji, s'exclama Sakura. A cette remarque le visage du Hyûga pris une teinte pourpre.

- Hum, je comprends. C'est vrai que t'es super intelligent Néji. Mais alors pourquoi on ne passe pas à l'attaque dès qu'on arrive ?

- Naruto, on ne peut pas attaquer un clan sans raison ou sans preuve !

- Mais nous avons l'incident du rouleau volé Kakashi sensei. C'est une bonne occasion, non ?

- Calme-toi un peu, Lee. Kakashi a raison, nous devons attendre une nouvelle attaque de la part des Akushu. Et Tsunade-sama semblait penser que cette attaque risquait de se produire d'ici la fin de notre séjour à Kumo…

- Au moins ça nous laisse le temps de nous renseigner sur eux avant de foncer dans le tas. Vous savez, une stratégie ça peut toujours être utile…

- Gna gna gna. Sasuke, t'as toujours besoin de te la jouer p'tit chef intello qui sait tous mieux que tout le monde ?

- T'es jaloux le blondinet ? »

Ainsi commença une nouvelle dispute entre Naruto et Sasuke à laquelle Sakura fut bientôt conviée, puisque les garçons s'en prirent aussi à elle.

« - C'est beau d'avoir réussi à obtenir une équipe aussi soudée !

- Tu as raison Gaï, lui répondis gentiment Kakashi »

Les deux ninjas avaient la larme à l'œil en les regardant se disputer comme des chiffonniers.

_Sakura, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon aide pour régler cette affaire ! Je sais que tu es une femme forte !_ pensa Lee après s'être fait rembarrer violemment.

_Comme j'aimerais être à la place de Sakura ou de Naruto auprès de Sasuke !_ se dit Tenten.

Néji quand à lui imaginait cette scène au pays de la foudre :_ La mission risque d'être foutue en l'air si ils s'attaquent à coup de shiruken et de kunai pendant que nous sommes à Kumo._

Une fois sur la place centrale du village, notre petit groupe se sépara afin de profiter de la fin de la journée et de la nuit pour préparer leurs affaires et passer du bon temps avec ceux qu'ils voulaient voir avant de partir pour une longue mission. En effet, l'Hokage elle-même craignait qu'elle dure cinq semaines.

Néji rejoignit la maison familiale et alla prévenir le chef du clan Hyûga de sa nouvelle mission qui risquait d'être longue. Il passa aussi voir sa cousine, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle ses derniers temps.

« - Alors comme ça tu va faire une mission avec Sakura et Tenten ! Deux jolies filles rien que pour toi, petit veinard !

- Hinata ! » Cette dernière devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter un peu sa timidité, mais si elle avait eu le pouvoir d'effacer les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés, elle l'aurait fait tout de suite. La jeune fille, devant l'air amusé de son cousin se risqua quand même à rajouter une petite remarque :

« - Je me demande encore laquelle des deux a réussi à faire fondre ton cœur de glace ?

- C'est toi qui as fait fondre mon cœur de glace, tenta Néji sentant sa cousine trop proche de la vérité, je ne suis amoureux de personne. Mais moi aussi je me pose une question : Maintenant tu es sous le charme de Naruto ou de Kiba ?

- Qui te fais penser qu'il y a un garçon dans ma vie ? Je suis une kunoichi qui sait mettre ses sentiments de côté !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et moi hier j'ai trouvé la poule aux œufs d'or… (4)»

Hinata lui donna alors un coup d'oreiller. Pour se venger, Néji attrapa l'autre oreiller qui traînait sur le lit et une bataille de polochons commença dans l'une des maisons les plus austères de Konoha…

De leur côté, Tenten et Lee préparèrent leur sac et passèrent la soirée tranquillement avec leur famille respective. Le petit génie du Taïjutsu ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec joie à ces semaines qui l'attendaient auprès de son magnifique cerisier de printemps.

Sakura passa tout l'après-midi à choisir les vêtements et les armes qu'elle emporterait. Quitte à passer plus d'un mois avec lui autant être belle ! Comme elle avait hâte d'y être !

Naruto ne se posait pas vraiment de question. Il allait pouvoir taper, être à ses côtés et serait débarrassé de Tsunade pendant un bon bout de temps… Mais avant de partir, il devait aller retrouver Iruka sensei pour lui parler de sa mission, de son absence et se faire offrir un bol de ramens. Tant qu'il y était il allait passer la soirée avec lui, il était comme son père ou son grand frère mais dernièrement ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup. Le blond ne voulais pas partir sans avoir passer un bon moment avec lui avant. D'ailleurs, Naruto se tint à ce programme et ne rentra chez lui que tard le soir.

Kakashi avait rendez-vous avec Ino.

Gaï s'entraîna après avoir soigneusement rassemblé ses affaires.

Notre petit Sasuke quant à lui rentra dans sa maison, toujours aussi seul. Les quatre autres risquaient de le gêner plus qu'autre chose alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. En plus son engouement soudain pour cet imbécile de Néji allait encore plus l'éloigner de lui… Galère comme aurait dit son ami Shikamaru. Cette nuit-là Sasuke essaya de trouver le sommeil mais il était tenu éveillé par l'idée de voir son corps nu. Il réussi quand même à dormir trois heures, après avoir maudit tout ce qu'il pouvait d'avoir des pensées aussi perverses, et je peux vous dire que ses hormones, Kakashi et Jiraya n'étaient pas en reste…

Le mardi matin, six heures, nos huit ninjas se tenaient devant les portes du village et devant Tsunade. Personne n'avait osé être en retard, même pas le ninjas copieur.

«- Merci d'être tous à l'heure, je sais l'effort que cela a demandé à certains… Je voulais juste vous demander une nouvelle fois d'être là au plus tard le cinquième lundi à compter d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il vont vouloir vous garder le plus longtemps possible alors prévenaient-les dès votre arrivée que vous ne pouvez rester que trois semaines maximum.

- Bien Tsunade-sama.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, tu as l'air bien fatigué…

- Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul…

- Bien envoyé, mais je me fait du soucis pour toi !

- J'ai juste eu du mal à m'endormir. L'excitation d'une nouvelle mission sûrement…

- Mais bien sûr mon cher Sasuke… C'est comme la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

- HEIN ? crièrent les huit nouveaux coéquipiers.

- Laissez tomber. Maintenant ne perdez plus de temps et allez-y. Mais faites attention. J'ai envoyé cinq ninjas patrouiller autour du village cette nuit. L'un d'eux n'est pas rentré… Il a trois heures de retard.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous serons sur nos gardes tout au long de la mission.

- Je le sais bien Gaï. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le comité d'accueil vous attendez à la sortie du village…

- Bon, c'est pas tout la vieille, mais nous on a une mission à accomplir !

- Naruto ! Hors de ma vue ! »

_Je dois avoir meilleure mine pour qu'il me traite de vielle… Et bizarrement j'aime bien ça, venant de lui ou de Jiraya…_

Notre petit groupe se mit donc en formation pour avancer dans la forêt et parer à toute éventualité. Kakashi invoqua Pakkun :

«- Pakkun et moi allons devant. Grâce à son flaire nous serons prévenus si il y a des intrus. Lee se placera derrière moi car il n'est utile que si il vient au contact. Naruto, tu seras derrière Lee.

- Pourquoi Gros Sourcils serait-il avant moi ?

- Ah, je savais que les problèmes allaient vite arriver, soupira Kakashi. Bon c'est simple : Lee à beau être plus rapide que toi, le fait qu'il soit juste avant toi te laisse le temps de préparer une attaque comme le multi-clonage ou le Rasengan.

- Bon, j'suis d'accord pour être après Gros Sourcils.

- Bien, passons aux autres alors. Sakura, tu seras en quatrième position, suivie de Sasuke. Tu es notre seul med-nin, par conséquent je ne peux pas t'exposer au danger. Tenten, tu maîtrises les armes de jet, la sixième position est donc pour toi. Enfin Gaï, tout comme Lee tu es plutôt spécialisé dans le Taïjutsu. Tu défendra donc l'arrière en occupant la septième position. Enfin Néji, tu fermeras la marche car ton Byakugan nous permettra de surveiller nos arrières.

- Bien Kakashi sensei. »

_Heureusement qu'il reste Néji pour me montrer quelques marques de respect._

Maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen le plus sûr d'avancer, Pakkun et Kakashi, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Gaï et Néji (5) s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en direction du pays de la foudre. L'ambiance été tendue entre nos petits ninjas. Seules Sakura et Tenten ne se disputaient pas. Mais quelqu'un eu le malheur de remettre sur le tapis le surnom que Saï avait donné à Sakura se qui la rendit folle de rage. C'est donc au bout de deux heures de marche et avec une forte envie de détruire tout ce qui pourrait leur tomber sous la main que Pakkun averti les membres de l'équipe d'une présence ennemie.

«- C'est bon Pakkun, je les vois. Le premier arrive face à Kakashi, le deuxième derrière nous et le troisième attaque par le flan droit. Il risque d'arriver à la hauteur de Sakura et Sasuke.

- Ok, on s'en occupe ! Qu'il vienne et il verra de quoi la mocheté est capable ! »

Les ninjas de Konoha continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Leurs adversaires, trois chuunins de Kumo aux ordres d'Akushu bien sûr, crurent ne pas avoir été repérés. Ils attaquèrent simultanément le groupe qui n'attendait que ça ! En effet, ils venaient de s'engueuler et avaient une très forte envie de taper sur quelqu'un. Pour simplifier les choses, et parce que Sasuke et compagnie ne leurs ont pas demander leur nom, appelons le ninja arrivant face à Kakashi Yatsu, Celui arrivant derrière Néji Yasai et celui attaquant le groupe par son flan droit Chiisai (6) .

Les ninjas de Kumo les prirent par surprise en lançant un éclair avant d'avoir leurs adversaires en vue. Kakashi et Lee furent touchés par Yatsu, Néji pris l'éclair de plein fouet car Yasai l'avait attaqué pendant qu'il se trouvait dans son angle mort et enfin la colère de Sakura atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle reçut une décharge de Chiisai. D'un coup les trois chuunins sortirent de leurs cachettes pour attaquer. Aussitôt Pakkun s'accrocha au bras de Yatsu et réussi à lui enlever un bout de chair juste avant que Lee ne déclanche sur leur adversaire sa fameuse « tornade de Konoha » suivie de près par une attaque simultanée de Kakashi et Naruto : un Chidori et un Rasengan en plein torse ça fait mal, vous pourrez lui demander. En fait, non car il est mort. Pendant ce temps nos cinq autres ninjas, tous plus furieux les uns que les autres s'occupèrent des deux autres. Il en faut pour tout le monde ! Commençons par…Yasai (le dé en a décidé ainsi). Il venait de se mettre Néji à dos, et par la même occasion Gaï et Tenten qui n'avaient pas appréciés qu'on s'en prennent à leur ami. Après que Gaï ait lancé sa « Tornade surpuissante de Konoha » Yasai n'eut pas le temps de dire « Aie » qu'il était déjà transpercé d'une bonne dizaine de kunai et qu'un « point souple » de Néji avait atteint son cœur. Enfin vient le cas du petit Chiisai. Sasuke utilisa la même technique que Kakashi, rendant ainsi une attaque électrique à ce ninja de la foudre, et Sakura l'ensevelit d'un grand coup de poing enragé dans le sol qui a sûrement amené Chiisai directement devant Lucifer lui-même. Comme quoi il ne faut pas énerver un cerisier de printemps, tout rose qu'il soit…

Après avoir inspecté les corps et les avoir enterrés, du moins pour les deux qui restaient, la petite troupe avait retrouvée sa bonne humeur. Sakura se mit même à chantonner et Pakkun pu retourner de là où il venait avec son repas du soir. Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun problème et ils montèrent leurs tentes dans une petite clairière. Après avoir soigné les blessés il fut aussi déterminé des tours de gardes au cas où, mais la nuit été aussi calme qu'étoilée. Le lendemain, ils ne croisèrent que des écureuils et de mignons petits lapins. Le jeudi matin eut pour seul divertissement majeur le passage de la frontière du pays du feu et la traversée de divers petits pays. L'après-midi, Sakura failli tuer Kakashi au moment même où celui-ci lui annonça sa rupture avec Ino. Heureusement qu'une barrière humaine s'était dressée entre eux le temps que le ninja copieur lui explique que s'était la blonde qui avait décidé de rompre. Cette fois, la kunoichi se jeta sur son sensei, non pas pour le tuer mais pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il fallait bien le réconforter le pauvre ! Il était abonné aux déboires amoureux. Le soir lorsqu'ils s'endormirent dans leurs tentes après avoir manger des ramens dans un petit restaurant de la ville d'à côté, ils savaient que le lendemain ils entreraient dans le pays de la foudre.

**(1)Kokorocœur, âme ou esprit ; Tsuki désigne la lune. Comprenaient son nom comme cœur de lune ou esprit de lune, je vous laisse choisir ce que vous préférez. ;)**

**(2)Akushu Vice, Zuno cerveau. Un peu facile celui-là je vous l'accorde…**

**(3)Yasashiigentil, doux, tendre et Tora tigre. Vous remarquerez quand même que je me casse un peu la tête pour trouver des noms aux personnages que j'invente ! J'ai trouvé que ce nom donnait à la fois de la douceur, de la force et de la prestance (on imagine bien un beau mec fort, avec une classe d'enfer et une douceur incomparable. C'est un peu de mon ex ou de mon père mélangé avec un autre mec que je connais lol !) Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Les personnages : Oui, on aimerait connaître la suite, et particulièrement notre mission. Ch'tite Lust : Alors taisez-vous ! Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter des rebellions ce soir ! Si vous continuer comme ça, je vous plante là pour deux semaines et après je vous en fais baver tout le reste de la fanfiction ! Les personnages : Gomen ! Promis on essaye de plus t'embêter. Ch'tite Lust : Ouais, j'aime mieux ça !**

**(4)Hier non, mais ça ne serait tarder …**

**(5)Je les ai remis dans l'ordre pour les lents du cerveau, qui n'avait pas très bien compris. Sloth, désolée mais je pense un peu à toi quand je dis ça.**

**(6)Yatsu:mec, Yasai:légume, Chiisai:petit. J'ai failli les appeler A1, A2 et A3 mais j'ai fini par avoir honte et j'ai préféré leur donner des noms pourris… **

**Bon ben ça y est, le chapitre est terminé. Je m'améliore, ils sont de plus en plus long. Je dois avouer que quand j'ai pondu la scène de combat je venais de me prendre un peu la tête avec mon frère et il fallait que j'évacue ma rage d'une façon ou d'une autre….**

**Le prochain chapitre à été écrit avant, alors que je passais des vacances chez ma grand-mère à la montagne (dans le var pour être exacte) et on peut dire que c'est un des chapitres qui servent à décompresser ! Il est vraiment long, mais vous verrez bien. Il y a des crossover et j'ai adoré l'écrire. En espérant que vous en ayez vraiment l'eau à la bouche. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 5 : Une nuit à l'auberge.**


	5. Chapter 5:Une nuit à l'auberge

Auteur : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Romance, comique et action.

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les restaurants Gugu et Kerokero, et les personnages Kokoro Tsuki (y'a bien un Raikage dans Naruto mais on ne le/la connaît pas alors je lui ai créé sa personnalité et son nom), Yasashii Tora et tout le clan Akushu.

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla_/

**Désolée pour l'attente... la rentrée c'est chaud chaud chaud! **

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Si vous déprimez, ce chapitre est fait pour vous, si vous aimez rire ce chapitre est fait pour vous, si vous êtes trop sérieux ou le contraire ce chapitre est pour vous, si votre vie est ennuyante ou éclatante, c'est encore pour vous ! Si vous n'avez pas encore compris, j'essaye de vous vendre mon chapitre. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Gros délire en perspective. Comme son titre l'indique, ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire et paradoxalement c'est de loin le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit… Bon, arrêtons le blabla et place à l'humour !**

**Ah oui, dernier avertissement : J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec près de moi un livre contenant tout le travail de Shakespeare… Mais vous comprendrez assez vite ! **

_** Chapitre 5 : Une nuit à l'auberge**_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que nos huit ninjas étaient en route pour le village caché de Kumo. Mais aujourd'hui ils se sentaient enfin vraiment près de leur destination finale. Ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'une fois arrivés là-bas les ennuis commenceraient vraiment et ils en étaient ravis, pour la plupart en tout cas. En effet, ils allaient pouvoir dépenser leur énergie et puis, comme le dirait Lee, rien de tel qu'une bonne petite mission (ou un entraînement) pour vous garder en pleine forme et avoir une santé en acier trempé.(1)

Aux alentours de midi, la folle équipée avait franchit la frontière du pays de la foudre. Gaï et Kakashi (2) se consultèrent sur la façon de se comporter et exposèrent leur décision aux six jeunes rassemblés devant eux, plus absorbés par leur déjeuner que par leur mission.

«- Bon, je tenais à vous prévenir. Nous venons de franchir la frontière du pays de la foudre, leur annonça le ninja copieur.

- Déjà ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on devait faire le voyage en six jours.

- Ah bon ?

- Naruto ! T'écoutes jamais quand on donne les explications pour la mission ? lui dit sèchement Sakura.

- C'est vrai, expliqua Gaï, Tenten a raison. Mais le voyage est loin d'être finir. On arrivera à Kumo après demain. D'un autre côté, il faut avouer qu'on a été rapides, c'est grâce à mon entraînement et à ma force spirituelle qui vous a tous motivés, j'en suis sûr !

- Euh, merci Gaï, repris Kakashi, mais ce que je voulais vous dire requiert toute votre attention…

- Et là tu rajoutes le ramen. C'est la recette originale que j'ai appris…

- Naruto Uzumaki ! J'ai dit TOUTE votre attention !

- Euh, oui désolé… (Naruto se passe une main dans les cheveux)

- Bon, il faudra faire attention à notre comportement. Je vous rappelle que notre objectif premier est de régler les choses avec diplomatie. Donc, dans cette logique, nous avons décidés de passer la nuit dans une auberge. Gaï avait un guide touristique du pays sur lui (3) ce qui nous a permit de repérer une auberge sur notre route et que nous devrions atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit. Le lieu où nous nous rendons s'appelle l'Auberge Shakespearienne. Elle est très fréquentée, il faudra donc en profiter pour récolter le plus d'infos possibles sur les coutumes du pays et ce qu'ils attendent de Konoha. Les éventuelles tensions et précisions sur le système politique aussi.

- Ok, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Allez, maintenant on mange !

- Bien dit Naruto. »

Ainsi nos huit ninjas purent manger tranquillement et reprendre leur route vers cette fameuse auberge. Ils y arrivèrent d'ailleurs sans encombres (4). En fait un comité d'accueil leurs avait été envoyé. Dix genins peu expérimenter (à croire que la perte de trois chuunins n'avait pas eu d'effet sur eux) qui furent balayés du petit doigt. Ils semblaient être envoyés par Akushu… Les ennuis commençaient. Mais quel stratagème obscur se cachait derrière cette manœuvre ?

Malgré ce léger contre temps, Kakashi, Gaï, Lee, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Néji et Sasuke arrivèrent devant l'auberge avant que le soleil n'ait disparu derrière l'horizon.

« -Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ?

- Ben ouais Sakura, t'as pas vu le nom ?

- Tais-toi Naruto ! »

_/Sakura a raison,_ pensa Sasuke,_ elle est vraiment bizarre. On dirait qu'on a changé de dimension. /_

Devant l'étonnement des lecteurs, une petite description de l'extérieur de l'auberge s'impose. Vous connaissez un peu les vieux Disney ? Je veux dire ceux qui n'étaient pas faits par ordi. En fait l'extérieur ressemblait un peu aux maisons d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Les murs étaient bombés, comme si l'auberge était une valise pleine à craquer. Ils étaient rose bonbon et le toit était beige. Ce dernier ressemblait plus au chapeau d'un champignon qu'à la toiture d'une habitation. Les fenêtres et les volets, comme les murs, étaient plus larges au milieu qu'en haut et en bas. Enfin l'enseigne de l'auberge était noir avec le nom et un liseré dorés. D'ailleurs sa forme était assez, comment dire, particulière… De façon générale s'était un rectangle, à la petite différence près que ses côtés avaient la forme de vagues au lieu d'être droit.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, les deux équipes se décidèrent à entrer. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de passer le portillon (j'ai oublié de préciser que l'auberge était entourée d'une barrière et qu'un joli petit chemin de pierres blanches reliait le portillon et la porte de l'auberge) deux hommes sortirent de l'auberge. Le premier était un blondinet vêtu d'un short beige, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste sans manche verte. Le deuxième, un homme brun et charismatique, était brun avec un pantalon et un long manteau noir. Il portait également un chapeau noir avec de longs bords. Il était aussi étonnamment grand et svelte.

« Waou ! Quelle classe ! » s'écria Sakura en voyant se dernier approcher.

« -J'ai faim ! Akabane-san, pourquoi ils ne veulent jamais nous faire une avance dans les restaurants de la région ? demanda le blond.

- Ginji-kun (5), Si tu acceptais un peu que je tue une ou deux personnes ça pourrait arranger les choses…

- Mais ces gens ne t'ont rien fait… »

Une poule leur coupa malencontreusement le chemin à ce moment là. Le brun, qui semblait se nommer Akabane, sortit des scalpels d'on ne sait où et découpa la poule pendant que le blond, Ginji, électrocutait le volatile à distance.

« - Hum, elle est cuite à point. Bravo Ginji ! On fait vraiment une bonne équipe !

- Ouais ! A table !

- Grrrblrrr, acquiesça le ventre du blond. »

« -Faites attention les jeunes, ils doivent faire partie des jounins de Kumo. Le blond connaît des attaques utilisant la foudre.

- Kakashi-sensei, il n'a même pas utilisé de chakra pour son attaque !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas les provoquer, Néji.

- N'empêche qu'il a la classe celui avec les scalpels !

- Tu as raison Sakura ! KAWAII !

- Les filles vous êtes devenues folles ? demandèrent en cœur leurs six compagnons. »

Les ninjas décidèrent de faire un (grand) détour lorsqu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin menant à l'intérieur de l'auberge ces deux êtres surhumains. Ils les saluèrent quand même très poliment et leurs souhaitèrent un bon appétit.

«- Merci ! leurs répondit Akabane avec un grand sourire.

- KAWAII ! s'écrièrent les filles en le voyant.

- Encore merci mes jolie. »

Les garçons rattrapèrent vite les filles avant qu'elles ne tombent dans les pommes…

Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Ils se dirent qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et poussèrent la lourde porte en chêne (et très finement sculptée) de l'auberge. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent en entrant de nombreuses tables colorées : blanc, rose, bleu clair, vert prairie, jaune, rouge et violet se côtoyaient dans cet univers fantaisiste et le serveur n'était autre qu'un… lapin blanc marchand sur deux pattes. Il avait la taille d'un enfant de onze ans environs. Dans une de ses mains, qui étaient plutôt des pattes, il tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient posés des plats, des boissons et son bloc-notes pour les commandes (6). L'autre main était utilisée pour servir les boissons et regarder la montre qui est pendue à sa ceinture (7). Il n'arrêtait pas de courir de tables en tables en criant :

« En retard, en retard, je suis encore en retard. J'ai même pas le temps de dire au revoir, je suis en retard, en retard ! »

_/Complètement taré ce lapin !_ se dit Sasuke, _d'ailleurs cet endroit est complètement irréel. J'y suis ! J'ai croisé le regard d'Itachi sans m'en rendre compte et il m'a envoyé dans ce cauchemar. Malheureusement, c'est pas réaliste. Même lui ne serait pas aussi cruel ! Y'a que la réalité pour créer ça…/_

Lorsque le lapin passa devant eux, il regarda sa montre et leur répéta sa phrase fétiche (voir un peu plus haut) il partit servir les autres clients. Ne sachant comment réagir, les ninjas se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension et, utilisant se regard muet, commençaient à envisager une retraite stratégique. Leur conversation silencieuse se résumait à : « Tant pis si on doit passer la nuit dans les bois, on survivra. C'est vrai, ce ne sera pas la première fois ! ». Mais une jeune fille leur coupa toutes chances de sortie. Elle prit par la main Naruto et Sakura qui attrapèrent eux-mêmes Néji et Tenten /_Mais je veux être à leur place moi! Cette auberge est vraiment diabolique /_, qui prirent à leur tour Sasuke et Lee. Ces derniers, montrant envers leur sensei une dévotion sans égale, s'accrochèrent à Kakashi et Gaï.

Ainsi notre équipe s'enfonçait dans cet étrange et sûrement dangereuse auberge, croisant trois petits cochons qui buvaient un pot avec un loup /_Quoi ?_, un chat botté (merci Perrault), un homme complètement fou (qui se faisait d'ailleurs appeler Chapelier Fou) accompagné d'un lièvre qui disait venir de Mars /_Faut qu'ils trouvent un asile ces deux-là…_/ et qui fêtaient leur non-anniversaire /_C'est de pire en pire… Non mais ils ont prit quoi avant _(8), sept poupées animées (pourtant il n'y a aucun marionnettiste dans l'auberge et ses environs) étaient en train de négocier pour changer les règles du jeu d'Alice /_Elles ne parlent pas de l'autre folle quand même ?_/et de Roza Mystica, un géant /_Drôle de bête quand même._ / et un petit garçon regardaient une poule pondre des œufs en or /_Tiens, elle a pas grillé celle-là…_/ et je crois que je vais arrêter ma liste là. Sasuke, à l'aide de ses pensées synthétisera tout ça.

/_C'est vraiment un endroit de dingues ici ; C'est pas une auberge mais un asile, ou même mieux encore c'est l'enfer. Tiens, l'enfer…Faudra que j'emmène Itachi ici pour me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir._/

Soudain, le brun rentra dans Néji ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Eh, fait attention Uchiwa ! »

/_J'aurais préféré rentrer dans une autre personne !_/ (dernière pensée pour la route.). Ils étaient devant une grande table au fond de la salle. Pendant qu'ils prenaient place la serveuse se présenta. Elle s'appelait Alice, était très curieuse et avait vu des choses très étranges le jours où elle avait suivi le lapin blanc. _Plus étranges que ce qu'on peut voir dans cette auberge ? Non pas possible !_ pensèrent les ninjas de Konoha… Elle évoqua une dame de cœur, un Dodo capitaine, et un chat bavard qui pouvait disparaître soit partiellement, soit totalement. Alors qu'elle racontait ses aventures, les ninjas la dévisagèrent. Elle était assez jeune, dans les dix ou douze ans, blonde avec un bandeau noir dans les cheveux. Elle portait une robe bleue lui arrivant aux genoux et un tablier blanc.

Une fois son histoire terminée elle leur distribua les menus en expliquant qu'ici ils servaient des boissons et des plats qui pouvaient être un peu spéciaux ce qui ne rassura personne.

«- Je voudrais un ''monde rose'' et ce jeune homme prendra un verre de jus d'orange s'il vous plaît.

- Mais pourquoi maître Gaï ?

- Parce que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool Lee et que le jus d'orange est plein d'énergie !

- D'accord maître !

- Un deuxième ''monde rose'', demanda Kakashi.

- Pour moi, ce sera un ''Passionate William'' dit Néji.

- Moi un ''Capulet''

- Néji, Tenten vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Gaï.

- Oui ! De quoi vous avez peur ?

- De rien Tenten. _Ou si, te toi quand tu es dans cet état_ se dit Maïto.

- Bon, moi ça sera un ''Montaigue'', coupa Naruto.

- C'est bien, vous avez l'âme Shakespearienne », répondit joyeusement Alice.

Sakura et Sasuke décidèrent de prendre quelque chose de plus commun, c'est-à-dire une grenadine.

« - Bien, c'est noté ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! Vous voulez peut-être manger aussi ? Le plat du jour est excellent. Poissons grillés, riz et petits légumes assaisonnées avec une sauce au soja et quelques petits ingrédients supplémentaires.

- Apportez-en huit alors ! »

Le repas se déroula sans incidents. Alice avait trouvé d'autres clients à harceler de questions. / _C'est pas trop tôt !_/ Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, certains d'entre eux avaient déjà un comportement bizarre. Gaï était très, très joyeux, tout comme Kakashi. Néji demanda à rester quelques minutes de plus pour voir la fin de Hamlet interprétée par des loups, des cochons et des hommes.

L'auberge comportait un rez-de-chaussée et autres deux étages. Le deuxième étage comportait autant de chambre que le premier mais le plancher ne faisait que deux mètres de large et longeait les murs. Deux grands escaliers permettaient d'y monter mais ils étaient tous les deux accrochés au même mur (un à droite et un à gauche du mur).Entre eux le plancher avait comme une boursouflure qui donnait l'impression d'un balcon intérieur.

Tenten monta au deuxième étage et alla se placer au niveau du balcon, mais en retrait de façon à ne pas être vue, ce qui étonna tous le monde. Naruto avança dans la pièce, comme hypnotisé, et alla se placer devant le balcon. Puis il se mit à parler dans une langue étrange :

Naruto : He jets at scars that that never felt awond.

Tenten apparaît au bord du balcon

But soft ! what light trough younder window break ?

It is the east, and Tenten is the sun!

Sasuke: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là?

Naruto: Arise, fair sun, and kill the enviousman,

Who is already sick and pale whit grief,

Lee: C'est quoi cette langue?

Naruto: That thou her maid art far more faire than she:

Be not he maid, since she is envious;

Sakura: C'est le début de la scène II de l'acte II de Roméo et Juliette, en anglais bien sûr. Mais pourquoi avec elle ?

Naruto : Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

Kakashi: Ouais, vas-y mon gars, continue! C'est dans la poche, en plus c'est un bon coup !

Naruto : It is my lady ; O, it is my love !

O that she knew she were!

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Kakashi? C'est romantique, c'est la représentation de l'amour pur !

Naruto : She speaks, yet she says nothing : what of that ?

Her eye dicourses, I will answer it.

Lee: Sakura; si tu veux je suis ton Roméo et toi ma Juliette !

Naruto : I am too bold, 'tis not to me she spaeks :

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Sakura: MAIS CA VA PAS? Si Sasuke me faisait la même proposition par contre… (Regard appuyé vers le dit Sasuke)

Naruto : Having some business do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura (vexée): Et sinon, depuis quand Naruto parles t'il anglais?

Naruto : What if her eyes were there, they in her head ?

Gaï et Kakashi: Depuis quand il sait emballer les filles avec classe le petit blond? Il est vraiment bien ce petit… (Des larmes de joies apparaissent dans les yeux des deux sensei)

Naruto : The brightness of her cheek would shame those story

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

Sakura: Mais vous êtes pires que d'habitude! C'est le cocktail ?

Naruto : That birds would sing, and think it were not night.

See how she learns her cheek upon her hand,

That I might touch that cheek!

Lee: Regarde ces sauts! C'est marqué... «Libre service. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence »

Tenten : Ah, me !

Les sensei : Elle lui a répondu ! C'est gagné. Vas-y ! La chambre n'est pas loin !

Naruto : She speaks :

O, speak again, bright angel ! four thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,

Sakura: Il faut faire quelque chose en premier lieu pour Kakashi et Gaï !

Naruto: As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the whiter upturned wonde ring eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

Sasuke: Tu as raison!

Lee : Oui Sakura ! Toujours à ton service !

Naruto : When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Les trois dernières personnes encore sensées, se dirigèrent vers les sauts, les remplir d'eau et se rapprochèrent de leurs sensei pour leurs verser le liquide sur la tête.

Tenten : O Naruto, Naruto! Wherefore art thou Naruto?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Naruto:En aparté Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Gaï: Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Kakashi : Mais ça va pas la tête ? Je suis complètement trempé et décoiffé !

Tenten : 'Tis but thy name that my enemy ;

Thow art thyself though, not a Montague.

Gaï: Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces deux là?

Tenten : What's a Montague ? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

Sakura: Je pense que c'est les cocktails. Vous aussi étiez bizarres. Maintenant Naruto se prend pour Roméo Montaigue alors que c'était le nom de sa boisson. De même celle de Tenten s'appelait ''Capulet'' et elle se prend pour Juliette !

Tenten : What a name ? that wich call a rose,

By any other name would smell as sweet;

Kakashi: Je comprend! Ces cocktails ont pour but de faire endosser la personnalité d'un autre personnage et qu'il récite des textes connus…

Tenten : So, Romeowould, were he not Romeo call'd

Refrain the dear perfection which he owes

Gaï: Arrêtons ça tout de suite. Allez remplir des sauts d'eau !

Tenten : Whitout that title :-Romeo, doff thy name ;

And for that name, which is not part of thee,

Take all myself.

Sakura: Les sauts d'eau n'ont pas d'effet! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Naruto : I take thee at thy word :

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd;

Hence forth I never will be Romeo.

Kakashi: Il reste les tuyaux d'eau: « Libre service. A n'utiliser qu'en cas d'EXTREME urgence ! »

Tenten : What man art thou that, thus bescreen'd in night,

So strumblest on my counset?

Les cinq ninjas vont chercher les tuyaux en question et les déroulent jusqu'à leurs amis.

Naruto : By name

I know not how to tell thee who I am :

My name, dear saint, is hate ful myself.

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Ils allument l'eau est...

Naruto : Had I it written, I would tear the word... Hé! Pourquoi je suis là à genoux à regarder Tenten?

Tenten : Et moi ? Je ne me souviens pas être montée…

Sakura, Gaï, Kakashi, Lee, Sasuke leurs expliquèrent l'histoire des cocktails et leur petite scène, ce à quoi Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

« -J'ai toujours pas compris l'histoire des cocktails…

-Laisse tomber Naruto, lâcha une Sakura vidée de toute son énergie. Mais où est Néji ? Lui aussi avait commander une boisson étrange ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Alice se tenait là avec son grand sourire. Elle expliqua que Tenten et Naruto étaient de parfaits acteurs et qu'une forte émotion s'était dégagée de cette scène. Dommage que leurs amis aient arrêté si tôt… S'ils avaient attendus un peu plus longtemps, les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette seraient peut-être restés dans cet état…

« Néji ! » s'écrièrent les compagnons

_Celui-là aussi est pas mal _pensa joyeusement la jeune fille blonde.

Arrivés dans la salle, Sakura en tête, les ninjas purent découvrir que le prestigieux descendant de la Bunke était aussi bon pour manier les armes que…les vers anglais ! En effet quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que Néji avait prit la place des acteurs d'Hamlet. L'aubergiste, un humanoïde ayant une tête de lion de mer avec deux longues dents, des moustaches et des mains-nageoires, semblait ravit du spectacle.

« - Il a commandé un ''Passionate William'' ?

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda la kunoichi au cheveux roses étonnée par l'assurance de l'aubergiste.

- C'est à cause des poèmes de Shakespeare qu'il récite depuis tout à l'heure. C'est quand même un vrai passionné, vu les poèmes qu'il a choisit…Gros romantique aussi, non ? »

_Plutôt un vrai glaçon malheureusement _se dit Sakura

/_Il est encore plus froid que moi et l'autre croit que c'est un mec super romantique et tout ? Non mais on est passé de l'autre côté du miroir, c'est pas possible._/

"The accident which brought me to her eye,

Upon the moment did he force subdue,

And now she would... "

Néji s'arrêta net de réciter « A Lover's Complaint » au moment même où il aperçu Sakura qui se tenait au pied de le scène. Il lui jeta alors un regard empli de tendresse ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, l'attrapa par la main et la fit monter à ses côtés. Il se mit à genoux, la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une passion tellement nouvelle dans les siens que la jeune Haruno eu l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout en lui tenant la main, Le ninja aux yeux blancs se mit à réciter le poème II de "The Passionate Pilgrim", par William Shakespeare bien sûr.

"Two loves I have, of comfort and despair,

That like two spirits do suggest me still,

-Vite Gaï-sensei ! Il lui faut de l'eau.

My better ange lis a man right fair,

-Tenten à raison, on ne sait pas quand il va lui sauter dessus.

-QUOI ? Aaaah non ma Sakuraaaa…

My worsen spirit a woman coulour'd ill.

-Ne vous en faites pas les enfants! Je suis là. Et si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui Tenten (là dites Tenten est en train de trembler), va lui chercher un seau d'eau.

To win soon to hell, my female evil

Tempth my better angel from my side,

-Gaï, je pense qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui…lui signala Kakashi

And would corrupt my saint to be a devil,

Wooing his purity with he fair pride.

-Tu as raison Kakashi, mais c'est tellement drôle de les voir !

And whether that my angel be turn'd fiend,

Suspect I may, yet not directly tell:

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons et drôles ces deux là! Mais allons quand même chercher les sauts d'eau.

For being both to me, both to each frient,

I guess one angel in another's hell;

-Laissez tomber les sauts d'eau, il est trop tard pour lui, leur confiât le patron. Prenez plutôt ceci, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant un verre remplis d'un liquide vert.

The truth I shall not know, but live indoubt,

Till my bad angel fire my good one out.

Le temps que Sasuke se décide à prendre le verre à la place de Kakashi et Gaï et qu'il se dirige vers le couple, Néji s'était relevé et entourait Sakura de ses bras. Au moment où Sasuke montait sur l'estrade il était déjà trop tard. Les deux autres s'embrassaient langoureusement. Lorsque Sakura rompit le baiser au bout d'une minute et malgré le coup de point que se prit le brun, elle avait apprécié cette étreinte et ça se voyait. Néji était fier de lui. Pourtant quand la kunoichi s'approcha de lui pour s'excuser et le soigner, il avait totalement retrouver ses esprits (mais gardait son air satisfait de grand vainqueur). Sasuke, avec son verre de Génépi sur les bras (9), ne vit d'autre solution que de le boire lui-même sous le regard étonné des six autres.

/_Faudra que je m'en achète une bouteille avant de rentrer à Konoha./_

Ils réussirent enfin à tous rejoindre leur chambre. Pendant que le bel Uchiwa (10) se déshabillait en repensant à la soirée il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. /_Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. Surtout après une telle soirée ! Cette sorte de déclaration d'amour avait tellement intense… Je n'ai pas supporté de les voir comme ça ! Et encore, si on ne les avait pas arrêté, qui sait jusqu'où ça serait allé. Et Sakura qui semblait avoir apprécier ce baiser. J'aurais aimé ressentir ce qu'elle a ressenti, ça devait être vraiment agréable. Elle est violente tout de même… Faudra que je fasse plus attention. Mais de les voir s'embrasser, ça m'a rappelé notre dernière mission. J'aurais peut-être dû l'embrasser quand j'en ai eu l'occasion…_/ et c'est avec ce genre de pensées que le ténébreux Sasuke alla se coucher et s'endormit.

De leur côté, Gaï et Kakashi se dirent qu'ils devraient faire plus attention à la nourriture qu'ils avalaient. Le ninja copieurs eu aussi deux ou trois pensées qui auraient rendu Jiraya très fier de son plus fidèle lecteur, ou alors qu'il l'aurait vider de son sang (très forts saignements de nez…). Des idées du genre _Elle est super chaude cette Sakura_ ou _Naruto à dépasser Jiraya en matière de drague_ ou bien encore _J'étais bien moi sous l'influence de ce cocktail…_

Sakura, dans son lit, repensa au baiser de Néji. Elle avait tellement aimé… C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait frappé d'ailleurs ! C'est vrai quoi, elle avait aimé être embrassée par ce glaçon ambulant et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi… Le monde est vraiment mal fait !

Sous ses couvertures Naruto revoyait Sakura et Néji. Lui qui n'avait voulu sortir qu'avec une seule et même fille depuis toujours n'avait même pas était jaloux de les voir ensemble… _Ah non ! J'en peux plus ! Je savais que je devais emmener des ramens avec moi. Je suis en manque. Le gentil docteur Jeckil se transforme doucement en mister Hydde… Venez à mon secours mes amis et mes chers ramens ! _

Néji sentait encore le coup de Sakura, digne de Tsunade-sama. Il se souvenait bien d'à peu près toute la scène. Ayant un esprit fort, il avait presque complètement repris le dessus au moment où il la tenait dans ses bras, puis quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent les effets du cocktail avaient complètement disparus. Il avait juste fait traîner le baiser par pur plaisir.

Il ne me reste plus que deux cas à traiter : Lee qui essayait de s'imaginer à la place de Néji. _Il est toujours plus fort que moi, mais un jour je te battrai dans tous les domaines et je récupèrerais mon petit cerisier._

«Sakura tu es mienne ! » cria t'il pour lui-même.

Tenten mourrait de jalousie dans sa chambre. Le pot de fleur qui décorait sa chambre finit brisé en milles morceaux… Cette pimbêche aux cheveux roses (beurk) avait réussi à lui piquer un mec, le seul d'ailleurs, qu'elle travaillait au corps depuis des années. Si ce n'était pas son amie elle l'aurait renvoyée voir son Sasuke chéri à grand coup de pieds et de kunai dans les fesses ! Remarque Sasuke était pas mal aussi…elle pourrait peut-être essayer avec lui… ce ne serait qu'un échange de bon procédés après tout !

Sur ces belles pensées, tous nos ninjas s'endormirent. Dès que l'aube pointa, ils se réunirent dans la sale principale de l'auberge, avalèrent café, thé ou chocolat avec des tartines beurrées, es croissants et des pains au chocolat (En gros, ils prirent ce que l'aubergiste avait de plus commun pour le petit déjeuner, même si ça différait un peu de leurs petits déjeuners habituels.), réglèrent leur note et partirent.

Après s'être éloigner de l'auberge _/Dix kilomètres devraient nous garantir une certaine sécurité_/ Lee, Tenten, Néji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi s'arrachèrent de force le guide de voyage de Gaï et virent que l'auberge où ils avaient fini rentrait dans la catégorie «A visiter mais surtout ne rien boire ou manger que vous ne connaissiez pas à moins que vous ne soyez un acteur cherchant à améliorer son interprétation. »

Tous pardonnèrent à Gaï cette légère erreur, après l'avoir roué de coups, lui avoir enfoncé des kunai dans tous le corps et, pour certains, l'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang et brûlé jusqu'à l'os. Ils ne seraient pas allés plus loin, n'oublions pas qu'ils ont une mission et qu'ils doivent reprendre la route immédiatement pour ne pas arriver en retard.

**(1)Ch'tite Lust : Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec toi Lee…Lee : Pourquoi ? Le sport c'est bon pour la santé. Ch'tite Lust : Oui, mais pas quand on en fait trop. Puis on dit aussi « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Lee : Mais pendant mes entraînements je soignes aussi mon esprit. Ch'tite Lust : Oui, si tu veux. Mais une mission c'est dangereux ! Tu risques de prendre des coups et d'avoir des blessures graves… Alors la santé en acier trempé…Lee : Bon… euh…j'aimerais bien connaître la suite de l'histoire…**

**(2) C'est l'ordre alphabétique qui l'a remporté. **

**Gaï : Hé Kakashi, on en est à 51-49, le tout à mon avantage bien sûr. Kakashi : Non, ça ne compte pas ! C'est l'auteur qui a mis ça juste pour te faire plaisir !**

**(3) Il a toujours rêvé d'aller y passer des vacances.**

**(4) Sasuke : C'est trop calme depuis plusieurs jours… Sale auteur sadique tu nous prépare quoi ? Ch'tite Lust : Mais non mon petit Sasuke… Je ne vous ferrais jamais de mal ! Tous : Menteuse ! Ch'tite Lust : Je vais retourner à mon histoire avant d'avoir une rébellion sur le dos…**

**(5) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont deux personnages de Get Backers. Pour info, Akabane est un gros psychopathe avec 108 scalpels dans le corps (qu'il sort à volonté) et Ginji est comme une anguille électrique. Normalement il est toujours accompagné de Ban mais ce dernier est perdu dans une autre partie du pays de la foudre (ils ont dû combattre, pour les besoins de mon histoire évidemment, un gros méchant et se sont retrouvés séparés.). L'histoire n'étant pas sur eux, je vous propose de reprendre votre lecture !**

**(6) Original me direz-vous…**

**(7) Notre petit lapin est habillé, ça va de soit !**

**(8) Sasuke : C'est plutôt « Non mais l'auteur à pris quoi avant d'écrire ce foutus passage ? » Ch'tite Lust : C'est pas moi qui a inventé le concept du non-anniversaire ! Et tu dis ça maintenant mais attend un peu de voir la suite… Sasuke : Oh non… Il n'y a pas un sauveur dans la salle ? Elle est pire qu'Itachi… Ch'tite Lust : Niark, niark, niark !**

**(9) Je le veux ! C'est trop bon ! Euh, gomen, je m'égare.**

**(10)Ella, et toutes les fans de Sasuke par la même occasion, c'est pour toi ! Alors tu me dois 10 cookies rien que pour ça !**

**(11)Sakura : Alors tu étais parfaitement conscient de ce que tu faisait ? Néji : Mais non, pas au début en tout cas… C'est ton baiser qui m'a sauvé mais je ne l'ai pas arrêté de peur d'être encore sous les effets du cocktail ! Sakura : C'est une excuse bidon ! En fait t'es qu'un sale pervers Huyga Néji ! Ch'tite Lust : Euh les enfants, allez laver votre linge sale ailleurs s'il vous plait. (Regard suppliant). Jiraya, Kakashi et Naruto : Mais non ! C'est super ! Encore mieux qu'un livre… Ch'tite Lust : C'est bon, j'abandonne…**

**Enfin fini ! Dur de faire ce chapitre ! En fait c'était très drôle à écrire ! Le seul truc vraiment galère, c'est les descriptions de cet auberge. Pour deux ou trois scène j'avais vraiment l'air d'être une boke (lente du cerveau) ;). Maintenant c'est à vous de décider si l'air de la montagne me réussi ou non. J'espère que vous avez autant prit plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Un chapitre un peu pour rien vu que l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment mais j'avais prévenu…**

**Ah oui j'allais oublier. Je voulais vous faire un schéma de l'enseigne de l'auberge, mais j'ai pas réussi… Je vous entend déjà crier : « BOKE ! »**


	6. Chapter 6: le comité d'accueil

Auteur : Toujours la même : Ch'tite Lust

Genres : Ils n'ont pas changé…

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les personnages Kokoro Tsuki (y'a bien un Raikage dans Naruto mais on ne le/la connaît pas alors je lui ai créé sa personnalité et son nom), Yasashii Tora et tout le clan Akushu. J'en ai oublié quatre, les super Mikan, Musuraki, Ocha, Chokorêto et Kaminari (en fait ça fait cinq… youps !) J'aurais bien aimé que certains personnages m'appartiennent mais il paraît que ce n'est pas possible… Snif, ils sont tous sans cœur avec moi !

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla_/

**Je suis enfin de retour avec mon chapitre 6 et l'envie d'écrire des scènes d'action ! Attention, nos petits ninjas vont arriver à Kumo. Les Parques ont-elles prévue de terribles épreuves, des couples, du suspens, des morts et des trahisons ? Vous le serez en lisant ce chapitre…**

**Chapitre 6 : Le comité d'accueil**

Sur la route, les deux équipes étaient silencieuses. En fait tous pensaient à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait payer à Gaï, plus ils y repensaient et plus ils trouvaient cette petite aventure très drôle… D'un coup, Lee se mit à rire et déclara :

« -C'était vraiment une soirée marrante, quand on y repense…

- Tu as raison Lee, lui répondit Néji avec un large sourire qui fit rougir Sakura. Il faudra qu'on la raconte aux autres.

- Ils ne nous croiront jamais, s'exclama Naruto.

- Sauf si je leurs montre les magnifiques photos que j'ai pris… Entre la tête des sensei, la mise en scène de Naruto et Tenten mais surtout Néji à genoux devant Sakura, Néji tenant Sakura dans ses bras, Néji embrassant Sakura à dix moments différents et Néji frappé par Sakura…

- Lee, tu te répètes…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait confusion sur les personnes, on ne sait jamais ! Hé, hé, hé…

- Comment tu as fait ? Je ne t'ai pas vu les photographier… Ni même avec un appareil !

- Sasuke à raison, je ne t'ai pas vu non plus !

- Euh, Sakura…

- Quoi Naruto ?

- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas être désobligeant mais tu aurais eu du mal à le voir te prendre en photo pendant que tu étais avec Néji puisque tu ne regardais que ce dernier… »

Paf.

« - Eh, mais ça va pas ? C'est douloureux un uppercut… et tu sais que tu aurais pu me tuer ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, tu as la peau dure, à mon grand regret !

- Tu es trop forte mon petit cerisier adorééééé ! »

PAF.

« - Je crois que tu viens de l'assommer…

- Ne vous en faites pas Gaï-sensei, Vous n'avez qu'à le porter, il se réveillera dans cinq minutes. Juste le temps que je puisse lui poser ma question tranquillement…

- Mais il ne va rien entendre si il est dans les pommes !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je n'y avais pas pensé… »

Malgré cette discussion agitée, ils continuaient à avancer vers Kumo (1) et lorsque le génie en Taïjutsu se réveilla il expliqua, sous l'oppressante demande de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui trouvait avoir déjà beaucoup trop attendu, comment il avait pu prendre de magnifiques photos sans être remarqué :

« Ce prodige est le fruit de la technologie et du génie créatif qu'est Jiraya-sama ! En effet, il a fait créer spécialement pour lui des appareils photos numériques et indestructibles (_Et merde !_ se dirent trois ninjas en cœur (2)) intégrés dans différents objets. Il en a fait mettre dans des stylos, des carnets, des kunai, des bandeaux et des vêtements. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'en avoir un ! C'est vraiment un mec super sympa, il me l'a offert a condition que je lui ramène des photos de filles pour son livre. Je pense qu'il appréciera aussi beaucoup celles de hier soir… »

Heureusement pour lui, Lee ne vit pas les regards tueurs de quatre de ses compagnons. Il était bien trop occupé à réconforter son sensei et à lui expliquer que personne ne pourrait le remplacer dans son cœur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans meurtre ou coups échangées entre ninjas de la feuille. Ils constatèrent juste que depuis quatre jours un écureuil les suivait, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Dès le début de l'après-midi la présence du petit rongeur se fit de moins en moins discrète. Le démon renard ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de l'attraper, mais en vain ! Il était trop petit, rapide et malin. En début de soirée, il courait complètement à découvert et aux côtés des ninjas, qui avaient abandonné depuis longtemps toutes idées d'en faire leur captif. /_C'est de moins en moins bon tout ça, les problèmes arrivent_/. Ils décidèrent de se reposer dans un coin caché, facilement défendable et laissant tout de même un sortie de secours, et surtout donnant un avantage sur leurs hypothétiques attaquants. Ils ne firent pas de feux et Kakashi distribua les tours de gardes à des équipes de deux :

« Sasuke et Lee vous prenez le premier tour _/Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? C'est pas avec lui que je voulais être mais avec la personne d'à côté… Eh tu m'entends Kakashi ?_/ Naruto tu sera avec Sakura pour le deuxième /_Bon il faut croire qu'un de nous deux n'est pas douer pour communiquer par télépathie. Dommage_ !/, Gaï et moi-même prenons le troisième. Néji et Tenten, vous serez les derniers à veiller sur le sommeil de vos coéquipiers. »

Une nuit sans intérêt mis à part l'affection soudaine de l'écureuil pour Sakura qu'il décida de ne plus lâcher. Quand elle dormait il s'allongeait contre elle et au moment de son tour de garde, il s'installa sur les genoux de la kunoichi :

« - Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas Naruto ?

- Oui ! C'est une jolie petite boule de poiles. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis rappelé qu'un ami du vieux pervers nous avez dit un jour que c'était super bon aussi… J'aimerais bien goûter !

- Naruto !

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour lui. Hé hé hé » répondit-il une main derrière sa nuque.

Ils reprirent la route à sept heures du matin, se permettant de dormir une heure de plus que d'habitude puisqu'ils avaient pris de l'avance la veille. Ils suivaient un sentier de terre depuis quatre jours et c'est sur ce chemin qu'était apparu, comme venu de nulle part, le petit écureuil. Pendant le petit déjeuner Sasuke fit part de sa mauvaise humeur à toutes les personnes présentes, qu'elles le veuillent ou non ! Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié son tour de garde avec Lee, surtout parce qu'il aurait préféré le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il savait que ses deux compagnons se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre… Cette dernière pensée lui donna la nausée. Il repensa alors à sa soirée /«_ Q'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à cet attardé des neurones de vouloir me raconter sa petite enfance. Le pire je crois fut quand après il m'a expliqué en détails tous ses fantasmes sur Sakura. C'était vraiment dégueulasse… _»/. Il se dépêcha d'avaler une tasse de thé bien corsé et plia ses affaires. Ce matin il ne pourrait plus rien avaler, il venait de se couper l'appétit. Une fois rassasiés, ses compagnons firent de même.

«- Allez ! En route mes amis ! Allons droit devant et courons vers notre destin !

- … (un escadron d'anges passe, plus personne n'ose parler et Gaï est coincé dans sa position, index pointé vers le Sud-ouest)

- Euh, Gaï je t'aime bien et je ne veux pas te contrarier tu sais, lui murmura Kakashi, mais là tu pointe plutôt Konoha… Je sais que notre destin est lié à se village, mais pour le moment notre mission doit nous pousser à aller à Kumo, soit dans la direction opposée.

- Ah, euh, oui évidemment je le savais ! Je voulais juste vérifier si toi et les petits, qui entre nous ne sont plus si petits, étiez toujours attentifs…hem…

- Oh oui Gaï-sensei ! Vous êtes trop fort. Vous pensez toujours à notre entraînement et au bien de la mission !

- Bien sûr mon petit Lee ! »

Ils se mirent donc en route suivant leur petit sentier en direction du village caché de la foudre. Le ciel était limpide avec exceptionnellement deux ou trois petits nuages qui se baladaient de-ci, de-là. Au bout d'une heure de marche, le groupe s'arrêtât à la sortie d'un tournant (3). Un groupe de cinq ninjas de Kumo se tenaient au milieu du petit chemin.

« -Attention à vous ! crièrent-ils

- Si vous croyez nous effrayer avec vos avertissements transpirant la peur, vous vous mettez le do… »

PAM.

CRAC, CRIC, CRAAC, CROC.

Seul Gaï n'avait pas prêté attention aux doigts pointés désignant quelque chose derrière lui. Trop occupé à se vanter, il ne senti même pas que ça lui foncé dessus. Par contre ses compagnons et les shinobis de Kumo avaient eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter non sans avoir essayé de convaincre l'autre imbécile fini d'en faire de même ! Le conducteur avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. La cause était un serpent sur la route. Les deux chevaux de la carriole s'étaient emballés et avaient détruits la barrière d'un enclos de taureaux… Ni une ni deux, les bovins en colères prirent en charge le chariot fou. Voilà comment Gaï s'était fait renversé puis écraser par deux chevaux et cinq ou six taureaux furieux (il avait eu un peu de mal à les compter au bout d'un moment). Une fois la route dégagée, un groupe de sauvetage fut envoyé pour récupérer la carpette jonchant le sol. Il fut décider d'envoyer Néji pour qu'il prévienne en cas d'une nouvelle attaque surprise, Tenten pour qu'elle puisse contre-attaquer pendant que la jeune Haruno soignerait les blessures et rendrais forme humaine au maître de gros sourcils.

Dès que Gaï eu retrouvé des forces, les quatre ninjas du pays du feu retournèrent auprès des autres sur le bas-côté. Les présentations purent alors commencer :

« - Nous sommes désolés, nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur. Nous somme envoyés par Tsuki-sama, notre grande Raikage. Elle nous a envoyé vous chercher pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas attaqués. Nous faisons partit des rebelles qui refusent l'oppression de Akushu c'est pourquoi nous avons été choisis. Malheureusement, pour le bien de nos familles nous ne pouvions venir jusqu'à Konoha. Mais je remarque que vous avez adopté le petit écureuil que je vous avais envoyé, mademoiselle. »

Sakura rougit légèrement en regardant le petit rongeur qui s'était jeté dans ses bras après qu'elle eut finit de soigner Gaï, et répondis :

« - Euh… Il faut avouer qu'il est très mignon et affectueux… Mais pourquoi un écureuil ?

- Il a été « programmé » avec du chakra pour vous reconnaître et vous suivre. Si jamais il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à votre groupe, je l'aurais su immédiatement.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai créé un lien de chakra avec lui. Evidemment, bien que je l'apprécie, je n'ai pas une affection particulière pour lui. C'est pour cette raison et parce que je vous trouve très proche de lui que je vous l'offre.

- Co…Comment ? Il est… à moi ?

- Bien sûr mais avant, je dois rompre le lien qui nous unis. »

Pendant que l'homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe opérait, Néji activa son Byakugan et pu confirmer que le fil de chakra qui les unissait avait été totalement détruit. Tenten et Sakura lançaient des « KAWAII » en regardant l'animal mais leurs amis lançaient des regards pleins de méfiance à leurs hôtes. Le chef compris alors le léger oubli qu'il avait commis :

« - Désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que nous ne nous étions pas encore présentés… hé… Alors le jeune brun ténébreux dont les cheveux tombent sur les épaules s'appelle Ocha, celui avec les cheveux violets Murasaki, la fille à côté de lui se nomme Mikan, le blondinet /_ C'est une baraque ! Naruto est un blondinet, lui je dirais plutôt que c'est le grand blond_/ c'est Chokorêto.

- Et le mec mal poli qui présente pas les filles en premier, avec ses tifs bleus en bataille et son air supérieur est le chef de notre petite équipe d'accueil, j'ai nommé Kaminari.(5) »L'interrompis la jolie Mikan avec ses cheveux châtains se balançant au grès du vent et ses beau yeux dorées. (Eh Kakashi ! C'est moi l'auteur, alors rend-moi ce clavier s'il te plait ! Kakashi : Non, l'histoire est beaucoup mieux quand c'est moi qui écrit ! Ch'tite Lust : C'est vrai ta description est très bien mais si tu veux écrire sur cette fille, ou sur une autre, tu crée ta propre histoire et tu me laisse écrire la mienne ! Kakashi : Ok ! Je te laisse écrire ton histoire mais je deviens ton conseiller très précieux et qui guide ton travail, te dictes les mots… Ch'tite Lust : DEHORS OU JE TE REMET AVEC INO Kakashi : Non, je t'en priiis tout sauf ça ! Elle est terrible et elle ne se gène pas pour prendre possession de mon corps afin d'assouvir ses fantasmes… Ch'tite Lust : Je veux pas savoir ! C'est pas mon problème alors dégage d'ici !)

- Oui… euh… Ah, c'est vrai ! Nous avons eu des fiches de renseignements sur vous mais une présentation en règles serait plus… conviviale ! repris ledit Kaminari.

- Je me présente ! Gaï, le meilleurs jounin de Konoha, et voici les charmantes Tenten et Sakura, mon grand adversaire de toujours j'ai nommé Hatake Kakashi. Nous en sommes à cinquante victoires contre quarante-neuf à mon avantage bien sûr. Le petit blond est un de ses élèves, Naruto Uzumaki. Ensuite, ce beau jeune homme qui me ressemble tant c'est Lee mon super élève ! T.T J'en suis si fier ! Et enfin les deux glaçons et plus beaux ténébreux de Konoha : à ma droite Néji et à ma gauche Sasuke !

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous propose de reprendre la route » annonça Kaminari un peu déstabilisé par l'enthousiasme (si on peut appeler ça comme ça…) de Gaï.

Kumo n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, aussi ils furent devant les portes du village un peu avant midi. Jusque là tout ce passait bien mais ils ne purent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. Une marée humaine, composée de paysans, ninjas et autres, bloquait toutes les issues.

« - VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! » leur cria un vieil homme vêtu d'une tunique grise et qui brandissait agressivement une cane vers eux.

« -Eh, Kaminari, dis-moi, tu le connaît ce type ? demanda le blondinet.

- Il ne me semble pas qu'ils face partit du village

- Mais où sont passé les petits Hobbits qui m'accompagnaient ? demanda le vieux

- Des Ho quoi ? s'écria Ocha. Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Je suis Gandalf le gris bien sûr. Et j'ai pour but de détruire l'anneau maléfique… »

Le dénommé Gandlaf compris soudain qu'il y avait un léger problème dans le script et que sa place n'était pas ici. Il fit ses excuses à la population et retourna dans son monde grâce à la magie.

Une fois le vieux mage partit, le problème de nos amis n'était pas réglé pour autant. Tous se refusaient à les laisser passer. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent des explications ils n'eurent que des tomates pourries, des œufs avariés et divers « Ordures », « Menteurs », « Vous disiez venir en paix ! », « Qu'on les lapides ! ». Grâce aux ninjas sous son contrôle, le vieux Akushu fut vite avertit de l'arrivée du groupe venant rétablir la paix entre Kumo et Konoha. Il monta alors en haut des portes de la ville et s'exprima ainsi à eux :

« - Diplomates de Konoha /_Ouais, vive le groupe de diplomates : Une folle lanceuse d'armes en tout genre, une surexcitée et un surexcité, superbe description de mes compagnons, deux malades mentaux ne pensant qu'à se battre et s'entraîner ou presque, un psychopathe aux cheveux gris qui n'est malheureusement autre que mon sensei et enfin un mec qui ne pense qu'à bousculer la hiérarchie de sa famille… Oh, j'allais oublier, il y a moi aussi !_/ retournez d'où vous venez / _J'ai dû loupé un épisode !_/ Vous avez tuer trois des notre qui venez assurer votre sécurité. /_En nous grillant… C'est vrai c'était beaucoup mieux !_/. Votre identité est dévoilée : Vous êtes des ninjas venus nous attaquer de l'intérieur ! Tsunade-sama nous a pris pour plus bêtes que ce que nous sommes et nous ne laisserons pas cette erreur impunie. Vous rentrerez bientôt dans ce village, non comme diplomates mais comme prisonniers de guerre et nous veillerons à abréger vos vies dans les plus brefs délais.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend le vieux ? On nous avait dit que tu étais un vrai co…

- NARUTO ! » s'écria Sakura tout en le bâillonnant pour éviter que son compagnon ne prononce d'irréversibles paroles.

« - Voyez mes amis le comportement agressif de ces fameux 'diplomates', repris Akushu. Leurs intentions sont claires je pense. Il ne reste donc qu'une chose à…

- Silence ! »

Une voix calme mais imposante venait de résonner du haut de la porte de Kumo. Une belle femme d'environs trente-cinq ans se tenait là, entourée d'une dizaine de ninjas. Voyant que tous avaient obéis à son ordre, elle continua :

«- Ce genre de décisions ne peut être prise que par la Raikage elle-même et je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait attribué cette fonction mon cher Akushu. Mais peut-être ais-je raté quelque chose… Vous me semblait pourtant peu vous occuper de la paperasse tout comme manquer de poitrine et de féminité pour UNE Raikage…

- Tsuki-sama ! Ce sont des traîtres et ils méritent…

- Assez ! Vous ne détenez aucune preuve permettant d'affirmer qu'ils ont tuer trois de nos ninjas, qui d'ailleurs se trouvaient pour je ne sais quelle raison près de Konoha alors que je les croyais partit en mission au pays des vagues…

- Raikage, vous pensiez inutile d'envoyer des hommes pour les accompagner, mais n'étant pas de votre avis je me suis permis de changer leur ordre de mission. Je vous rappelle par la même occasion qu'ils faisaient partie de mon clan…

- Là n'est pas la question, tu as désobéis à mes ordres et je n'apprécie pas ça du tout. Mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit d'évoquer cet incident. Je déclare ces ninjas innocents au moins jusqu'à ce que preuve du contraire soit faite. Je demanderais donc à chacun de les accueillir comme il se doit. L'équipe de Kaminari les accompagnera. Comme ça ont ne pourra pas les accuser injustement de commettre une quelconque action néfaste au sein du village et ils ne seront pas attaqués sans raison. »

Les villageois étaient perplexes. Ils ne savaient plus qui écouter. Mais Akushu compris que ces pions n'étaient pas encore prêts pour mener une révolte contre la Raikage. Voyant que l'homme tant craint se résignait à obéir aux ordres de la jeune femme, tous décidèrent de faire de même.

Les teams 7 et ? rentrèrent donc dans le village et suivirent Mikan qui avait décider de prendre les choses en main devant le manque de mouvement de son chef qui avait seulement pris la peine de lever la main jusqu'à sa bouche pour dissimuler un bâillement lors du discours de Tsuki. Elle les mena avant tout au bureau de la chef du village. Cette dernière était en réunion spéciale et des éclats de voix perçaient à travers la porte.

«- Hé, il doit en baver le vieux Zuno !

- C'est pas faux Naruto, lui répondis Sasuke »

…

«- Ils sont longs quand même !

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dis qu'il te faut apprendre à être plus patiente ma belle.

- Oui, Kaminari-san, mais tu devais aussi arrêter d'essayer de me draguer.

- En tout cas elle à de la voix, les coupa le ninja copieur. Il y a déjà une demi-heure qu'elle crie…

- Ouais ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est une amie de la vielle !

- En tout cas Naruto, je trouve qu'elle à plus de classe que Tsunade. J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'apprenne quelques attaques spéciales avec les kunai et les shiruken…

- Tenten, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Gaï-sensei et à Lee…

- Ne t'en fait pas Néji ! C'est juste que cette femme est LA meilleure dans le maniement des armes de jets. Elle a même réussi à créer des attaques très originales en utilisant aussi le Taïjutsu ou même le Genjutsu ! »

Etrangement, toutes les personnes présentes furent tétanisées une ou deux secondes, espérant que la jolie brune (ici Tsuki) refuse catégoriquement d'enseigner ses techniques spéciales à leur amie.

Enfin un Akushu complètement dépité sortit du bureau, laissant la place aux nouveaux arrivants et leurs guides. Contrairement à ce que tous craignaient, Kokoro-sama affichait un large sourire et avait l'air épanouie…/_Une folle de plus_/ Elle leur présenta des excuses par rapport au comportement des habitants et leur assura qu'il y avait de très faibles chances que 'l'autre acariâtre' trouve ne serait-ce qu'une seule preuve de leur implication dans les meurtres des trois Akushu. Enfin elle fit entrer le conseil des anciens et après de brèves présentation, les portes paroles de Konoha furent envoyés dans un charmant petit hôtel se trouvant dans l'enceinte de la ville, afin qu'ils installent leurs affaires, prennent une bonne douche et se reposent, les négociations pour le traité de paix ne débutant que le lendemain matin.

Après s'être restaurés et avoir pris possession de leur chambre (chacun la sienne, c'est pas une période très touristique alors ils ont beaucoup de chambres libres), notre petit groupe se sépara en deux équipes distinctes. Ainsi nos deux sensei reprirent leurs élèves respectifs pour se lancer à cœur perdu dans une terrible partie de 'Tabou' qui dura quand même deux heures. Les scores était serrés : Pour ce jeu il y avait un boulet par équipe, Naruto et Lee, et un super cerveau aussi, Néji et Sakura. En fait, niveau cerveaux, l'équipe de Kakashi était mieux servie (Gaï versus Kakashi, je vous laisse deviner qui l'emporte sur le plan intellectuel…) ce qui leur permis de la remporter avec deux tours d'avance. Gaï et Lee réclamèrent vivement une revanche. On leur accorda et ils optèrent pour une partie de 'Pictionnary'. Seul hic, ils étaient nuls en dessin et leurs adversaires disposaient de deux sharingan… Après plusieurs heures de jeu, le résultat fut sans appelle : L'équipe Kakashi écrase l'équipe de Gaï. Ils allèrent alors dîner puis jouèrent un petit moment à « J'aime, je n'aime pas » mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour découvrir un détail croustillant sur qui que ce soit. Il était environs 21h30 quand ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rejoindre leur chambre. Les élèves avaient des douches communes au bout du couloir. Sakura en sortit une minute après le blond et le rattrapa devant sa porte.

« - Hé Naruto ! Attend-moi s'il te plait !

- Tu as un problème Sakura-chan ?

- Oui et non… En fait je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose… Mais peut-être pas ici… Dans un endroit un peu plus… intime, bien qu'intime ne soit pas tout à fait le mot… Euh… Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Bien sûr Sakura-chan ! »

Et tout deux disparurent derrière la porte, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

/_ Alors ça y est ! C'est finit pour moi… Il sortent ensemble… mon plus gros cauchemar viens de se réaliser._/ Sasuke était sortit de la salle de bain un peu après ses deux compagnons et avait surpris la kunoichi aux cheveux roses interpeller le réceptacle de Kyubi puis la conversation qui avait suivit… Il fut tiré de sa stupeur par Chokorêto qui lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule en balançant un :

«- Toujours pas couché ? Je ne sais pas chez toi mais ici on dort dans un lit, qui d'ailleurs se trouve dans une chambre, et non debout au plein milieu d'un couloir…

- Gomen ! » répondit le brun avant de se précipité dans sa chambre.

_Il est vraiment drôle ce petit, _se dit l'armoire blonde. (6)

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il appuya son dos contre cette dernière et se laissa tomber contre elle. Il haletait comme si il venait de courir sur plusieurs kilomètres. Son regard toujours perdu dans le vague, il se mit à parler d'une voix à peine audible, comme si il s'adressait à lui-même :

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas sortirent ensemble… Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu lui parler en privé alors ? Et puis elle à utiliser le mot « intime »… J'aurais dû me douter que ça allait arriver… Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis quelques temps étaient pourtant clairs… Si…Si j'avais osé ce jour là … Peut-être que… Peut-être aurais-je pu profiter un moment de son corps, voir de son amour, mais j'aurais trahis ma promesse à Tsunade et on aurait été séparés à jamais… Cette situation devrait pourtant me conforter dans la décision que j'avais pris ce jour-là… Sa réponse aurait sûrement était un refus… Il vaut mieux que je me fasse à cette idée au plus vite ! »

Soudain le silence s'abattit sur lui. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures et elles furent les plus oppressantes qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui il se sentais encore plus seul et vide que d'habitude. Mais le silence fut rompu par un bruit sourd.

Toc, toc, toc.

…

TOC TOC TOC.

« -Sasuke ? SASUKE ? »

- …

- Eh ! Tu dors ? SASUKE ! »

Un « Hn » à peine perceptible s'éleva de derrière la porte, ce qui encouragea la personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir à continuer :

« Sasuke, peux-tu m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? J'ai deux très gros problèmes dont je voudrais te parler. Tout d'abord, sachant que tu as lu toi aussi Le Paradis Du Batifolage, je voulais te demander si tu te souvenais bien de la technique de drague du tome 1, page 55. Je voudrais l'utiliser sur la jolie brune de l'accueil et j'ai un tr… »

Le dit Sasuke ouvrit la porte, ce qui laissa un Kakashi sans voix devant le spectacle terrifiant que lui offrait l'Uchiwa, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée avec un regard emplit de détresse et de tristesse.

«- Vous préférez peut-être rentrer, plutôt que de vous adresser à ma porte…

- Euh, oui en effet. »

Le ninja copieur rentra dans la chambre de son élève et pris place dans le fauteuil, laissant le lit à son propriétaire. Les deux hommes se firent face un moment sans rien dire puis Kakashi lui demanda de la voix la plus neutre possible :

« - C'est à cause de … »

Brrrrlrlslr

« - … Comment ça ?

- Tu l'aimes non ? Et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Toutes les personnes qui vous connaissent un tant soit peu l'on compris, sauf Sakura, Naruto et toi…

- Comment avez-vous compris que c'était … »

Brrrrlrlslr

«- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. » Répondit un Sasuke qui avait retrouver un peu de sa couleur et un regard un peu moins inquiétant.

« -C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

/_Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me reparler de… Non, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. On verra bien si demain ils s'affichent ensemble ou non…_/

« - Si tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est pas grave tu sais… Tant que c'est pas ton estomac qui fait ce bruit je ne pense pas que ce soit trop inquiétant ! Repris le ninjas aux cheveux gris avec un se ses sourires qui ne se voyait qu'à son œil plissé.

- Désolé, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement…

- Je vois ça !

- En fait je pense que c'est la chaudière qui fait ce bruit.

- Pas de chance ! Au moins je ne l'entends pas depuis ma chambre… »

Le silence pesant se réinstalla entre les deux shinobis, encore une fois brisé par l'éclair blanc de Konoha :

« - Je vais te laisser dormir… O yasumi nasai !

- Attendez s'il vous plait.

- Euh, oui mais…

- Vous étiez venu au sujet du Paradis Du Batifolage, non ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pris le premier tome avec moi… Je vous le prête. De toute façon il ne me sert à rien…

- C'est Sakura et Naruto qui te l'ont offert je crois.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Cela pourrait expliqué pourquoi tu l'as prit… » Puis le ninja copieur disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Enfin, Sasuke alla se coucher, se rejouant encore et encore ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était sortit des douches et la discussion qui avait suivie avec Kakashi… Mais qui d'autre avait déjà compris qu'il l'aimait ?

Aux alentours de minuit, le brun au sharingan s'endormi enfin d'un sommeil hanté par divers monstres et anges qui rejouaient à leur manière cette douloureuse soirée. Le lendemain matin, il fut le dernier levé, n'arrivant plus à quitter le pays des songes malgré le mal qu'il lui procurait. Quand il vit la hauteur du soleil et surtout l'heure sur son réveil, il en déduisit qu'il était environs 7h 32min 53s et que ses amis devaient être plus ou moins prêts. Il prit donc un douche rapide, enfila ses habits avant de passer la porte et de se précipiter dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger, histoire d'avaler quelque chose avant de partir affronter le terrible conseil des anciens de Kumo et les interminables contestations qu'ils allaient émettre par rapport aux conditions du traité de paix. Malheureusement pour lui les escaliers en bois venaient d'être cirés et il rata quelques marches, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Murasaki et Chokorêto qui remontaient tranquillement à leurs chambres. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde et, croyant avoir retrouver son équilibre, la lâcha avant d'aller lamentablement se vautrer par terre…

/ _Kuso ! Il fallait que sa m'arrive à MOI et CE matin. Comme si cette magnifique nuit ne m'avait pas suffit…_/

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle principale, il entendit la fin de la conversation de ses compagnons :

«- KAWAII ! cria une Tenten surexcitée.

- Oui ! Rien que d'y penser, sa me rend tellement heureuse ! Mais surtout je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Sasuke !

- Il ne faut pas me parler de quoi Sakura-chan ? »

**(1)C'est pour ceux qui auraient oublié… Comme Sloth par exemple… (vengeance personnelle !)**

**(2)Naruto n'a pas encore compris la répercussion que pourrais avoir ces photos… Ben c'est pas sa faute si il est si… naïf !**

**(3)Mes chers lecteurs ne faites jamais ça ! Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter dans ce genre d'endroit car les conducteurs derrière vous vous verront trop tard ! Mais les ninjas n'apprennent pas le code de la route et c'est bien dommage pour eux… HA HA HA ! Tous : C'est quoi ce rire de sadique ? Ch'tite Lust : … Vous verrez bien…**

**(4)Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse… Pauvre Gaï… et encore j'ai faillis lui faire passer une super grosse voiture très rapide dessus mais je me suis dit que ça ne collait pas trop à l'univers de Naruto… C'est bien dommage !**

**(5)Bien que je ne soit pas toujours très fière des noms que je leur ai trouvé, je suis quand même obligée de vous donner leur signification. Ocha : Thé (j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux) ; Murasaki : Violet ( rien à ajouter) ; Mikan ; mandarine (c'est joli pour une fille, non ?) ; Chokorêto : tablette de chocolat (il est physiquement imposant, et j'avais pas d'inspiration) ; Kaminari : Tonnerre (normal pour le chef d'un groupe de ninjas du pays de la foudre…) **

**(6)Ben ouais, j'avais déjà fait remarquer qu'il était plutôt 'imposant' comme garçon, lol. Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle allez relire la rencontre avec l'équipe de Kaminari ! **

**J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre. Entre la rentrée, l'anniversaire d'Envy qu'on à fêter avec un peu de retard et surtout un léger manque d'inspiration… Quoi qu'il en soit, le chapitre 6 et enfin FINI !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié…**

**Sasuke : Moi j'ai pas aimé…**

**Ch'tite Lust : On peut savoir pourquoi ?**

**Sasuke : Je tombe et en plus je souffre ! Et le pire n'est même pas encore arrivé il me semble… Et surtout à cause de ta de chaudière on ne sait pas du tout qui j'aime ! Mais je veux savoir moi !**

**Ch'tite Lust : Viens avec moi, on va finir cette conversation en privé…**

**Sasuke : Et tu vas me dire qui c'est ?**

**Ch'tite Lust : Peut-être… Ou alors je vais te torturer pour que tu arrêtes de m'embêter comme tu le fais !**

**Sasuke : Adieu mes très chers lecteurs ! Je vous aimais tant !**

**Ch'tite Lust : T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ?**

**Sasuke : Tu es vraiment sans cœur… Eh Ch'tite Lust, tu crois que je peux trouver un moyen légal de te forcer à être gentille avec tous les personnages de Naruto ? Sauf Itachi bien sûr…**

**Ch'tite Lust (d'une voix très posée et mielleuse) : Non mon petit Sasuke.**

**Sasuke : Alors il ne reste plus que la manière forte…**

**PAM**

**Ch'tite Lust : Il avait raison, la manière forte c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Faudra que je remercie un amis qui ma conseillé le coup de la batte de baseball… Par contre je vous laisse, il y a une mare de sang qui commence à ce former. Il faut que je l'amène à Tsunade-sama avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'en ai encore besoin pour finir mon histoire ! On se retrouve au chapitre 7 !**


	7. Chapter 7: Kumo

Auteur : Encore besoin de le rappeler ?

Genres : Ils n'ont pas changé…

Disclaimers : Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi sauf les personnages Kokoro Tsuki, Yasashii Tora et tout le clan Akushu sans oublier Mikan, Musuraki, Ocha, Chokorêto et Kaminari. J'aurais bien aimé que certains personnages m'appartiennent mais il paraît que ce n'est toujours pas possible… Tant pis, j'investirais dans des peluches !

Info : Pour les pensées des personnages : _blabla_

Pour les pensées de Sasuke /_blabla_/

**Me revoilà avec, enfin, le chapitre7… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre… Une soirée japonaise et la fabrication d'un kimono m'ont empêché de l'écrire plus vite. Et j'ai eu une peur monstre ! J'ai cru avoir perdu ce que j'avais écrit sur papier pendant des heures perdues au lycée (dont à la fin d'un contrôle de philo') mais j'ai retrouvé mes feuilles ! Yeah ! Seul hic, un problème d'informatique m'a empêché de vous le poster plus tôt (signez la pétition qui me permettra d'avoir internet dans ma chambre !). Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps alors BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 7 : Kumo**

«- KAWAII ! Cria une Tenten surexcitée.

- Oui ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend tellement heureuse ! Mais surtout je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Sasuke !

- Il ne faut pas me parler de quoi Sakura-chan ? »

Un grand malaise fit place à la glaciale réplique de Sasuke. Sakura réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, mais Naruto parla avant elle :

« - Ben, en faite on voulais te faire une surprise ! Mais maintenant que tu le sais ça ne sera plus aussi drôle…

- Une surprise… Quelle excuse !

- C'est pas une excuse, aho, c'est la vérité ! On comptait t'offrir le premier volume du Paradis Du Batifolage en DVD. Je l'ai eu grâce à Jiraya et une ou deux sexy méta… Mais tu ne l'auras pas avant demain soir !

- Hn… »

Puis le brun alla prendre son petit déjeuner, seul. Enfin, il ne resta pas seul très longtemps puisqu'un blond vint se joindre à lui :

« -T'es pas avec Sakura ?

- Ben non puisque je suis avec toi… T'as beau être un petit génie, certains jours t'es vraiment boke…

- Tu es venu m'insulter ? C'est pas que ça me dérange mais j'ai passer une nuit épouvantable /_Je me suis imaginer tout ce que vous auriez pu faire avec Sakura… C'est vrai elle était partie pour abuser de toi, j'en suis sûr_/, je me suis gamellé dans les escaliers et maintenant vous me tenez à l'écart de je ne sais pas trop quoi… En gros je suis plus d'humeur à foutre mon poing dans la gueule du premier venu que de faire de l'humour avec toi baka.

- Alors je resterais là avec toi, muet comme une tombe ! Non mais c'est vrai, il ne faut pas resté tout seul quand on ne se sent pas bien. Si jamais tu veux parler, je suis là et je t'écoute !

- Tu ne devais pas te taire ?

- Il fallait juste que je finisse ma phrase avant. Maintenant je ne dis plus rien !

- Tout à l'heure tu as fait deux phrases après avoir dit que tu te la fermais, fit remarquer le brun d'une voix neutre.

- Une, deux, trois phrases c'est du pareil au même ! Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, c'est toi qui me fais parler maintenant ! »

Cette remarque de Naruto réussit à faire sourire Sasuke. (1) Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, le brun prenant le temps de déguster son petit déjeuner, le démon renard ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre :

«- Euh, désolé de te reparler Sasuke mais…

- Quoi encore ?

- En fait, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves surtout hein ? »

Un regard agacer lui fit comprendre qu'il était préférable qu'il ailles droit au but :

«- C'est moi ou c'est un léger grésillement électrique que j'entends ? Si tu as l'intention de me chidoriser de bon matin, laisse-moi finir avant (2) ! En fait, je ne veux pas te brusquer hein, mais il serait temps que tu te bouges un peu sinon on risque d'être en retard…

- Le-rendez-vous-chez-la-Raikage !

- Tu viens de créer un nouveau mot ? C'est joli mais un peu…

- Viens au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi baka ! »

Sasuke se leva brusquement, attrapa Naruto et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, l'Uzumaki lui dit une dernière phrase :

« -Il faudrait que j'aille faire la même chose maintenant que j'y pense.»

Et il laissa un Sasuke abasourdis, qui avait complètement oublié la présence de Naruto. En y repensant, le brun se souvint qu'il ne l'avait lâché qu'à partir du moment où il avait mis le dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

/_Galère…_/

* * *

Au même instant dans un autre village, dans une autre salle de bain (c'est l'heure, j'y peux rien ) un autre brun accompagnait d'une autre personne blonde un peu casse pied :

« Galère… T'avais besoin de mettre nos deux brosses à dents dans ce truc rose ? Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ce genre de chose… »

* * *

Voyant que rien de réellement intéressant ne se produit pendant quelques dizaines de minutes mis à part la rencontre avec quelques fan de Néji et Sasuke(3) (et ces deux jeunes hommes peluchisés, oui, oui le terme existe, mais si puisque je vous le dis…) qui réclamaient des autographes, optons, vous mes chers lecteurs et moi-même (mais non ce n'est pas une décision arbitraire, vous êtes tout à fait d'accord avec moi et vous savez que je cherche toujours la meilleur solution pour vous XD Je ressemble au gourou d'une quelconque secte quand je dis ça) pour un rapide aperçu des faits(4) et gestes de nos petits ninjas.

8h05min : Tous les ninjas sont enfin dans le hall…sauf Kakashi.

8h07min00s : Kakashi arrive, traîné par Chokorêto. Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

8h07min30s : Kakashi, parfaitement réveillé et prêt à contre-attaquer après que Gaï n'ai lancer sa fameuse technique très secrète et efficace : Le Bonjour de l'hystérique. La preuve, même Kakashi n'a pu y résister alors qu'il l'a déjà vu à de multiples reprises. Même le sharingan ne peut la copier… Mais on s'éloigne du sujet je crois…

8h08min : Kakashi commence à lire le programme de la journée

8h10min : Le ninja copieur ayant fini, il laisse la place à Mikan qui explique rapidement les coutumes les plus importantes qu'ils devront respecter.

8h17min42s : Mikan se tait.

8h17min58s : Kaminari est incrusté dans le mur qui était derrière lui avec un supplément d'insultes gratuites (il ne faut pas se moquer de Mikan et des coutumes qu'elle respecte.)

8h20min : Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à sortir Kaminari de son mur, les 13 ninjas (Ch'tite Lust : Promis c'est involontaire) se dirigent vers la salle de réunion du conseil.

8h30min04s : Arrivée aux portes du bâtiment. Arrêt brutal des insultes échangées entre les différents ninjas du groupe.

8h35min : Entrée dans la salle de réunion. Tous les membres du conseil ; la Raikage et deux des trois chefs des familles les plus importantes de Kumo sont présents. Akushu Zuno brille par son absence.

_Reprise d'une narration normale :_

_Une voix : Il était temps… Ch'tite Lust : Je ne t'ai pas parlé ! La même voix : Oui mais je n'interviens pas dans ton histoire ! Ch'tite Lust : Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un démon renard à neuf queues, appelé plus communément Kyubi, pour le moment. Kyubi : Mais je suis très utile pour… Ch'tite Lust : Tu me serviras pour les combats et rien d'autre ! Et puis j'aimerais reprendre le fil de mon histoire… Kyubi : Ah ! Ok, j'ai compris ! Mon heure viendra ! Ch'tite Lust : O.o_

« Le chef du clan Akushu a-t-il décidé de nous honorer de sa présence ou pouvons-nous commencer sans lui ? »

Un échange de regards gênés fut la seule réponse à la question de la Raikage rapidement suivit d'un violent bruit de portes.

« -Vous voilà enfin ! Il est déjà 8h45… La réunion devait commencer à 8h30.

- Je le sais bien mais je n'avais pas fini de me préparer. » répondit sereinement Akushu avec un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

Tsuki écrivit nerveusement quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Zuno. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux au moment même où il lut ce qui y était écrit.

« -C'est une blague ?!?

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais subit ce genre de sanction ? demanda innocemment la Raikage.

- Ce n'est pas la question et vous le savez !

- Auriez-vous perdu votre sens de l'humour, vous le grand Akushu ?

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes complètement FOLLE !

- Veillez à parler correctement à notre Raikage, intervint un des membres du conseil.

- Ce n'était qu'une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ! » lui précisa joyeusement Tsuki.

Tous affichaient de grands sourires et des mines détendues, sauf treize ninjas peu habitués à ce genre de comportement et qui ressemblaient plutôt à des carpes et Zuno qui affichait clairement son mécontentement.

«- N'en gardez pas rancœur et occupons-nous de ce traité, voulez-vous ? »

En réponse au geste bienveillant qui accompagnait les paroles de la kage, tous vinrent prendre place autour de la table avec les membres du conseil.

« Hatake Kakashi, porteur des conditions de traité de paix demandées par Konoha, je vous prierais de nous en faire connaître le contenu. »

Kakashi amena alors le document signé par la main de Tsunade, c'est ça aussi être Hokage, mais aussi rédigé par cette même main. D'ailleurs Kakashi n'en revenait pas, surtout parce qu'elle semblait presque enthousiaste pendant qu'elle s'en occupait…

* * *

« Atchoum ! »

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut à côté de Kokoro, il lui tendit ledit document. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son amie et face à la longueur du document, la Raikage ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Tsunade enchaînée à un bureau, le stylos accroché à sa main par une ficelle, face à ses feuilles de papier vierges et Shizune, un fouet à la main, la forçant à écrire sous peine de la priver de jeux de hasard et d'alcool.

* * *

« - Atchoum !

- Atchoum ! »

* * *

Alors que la Raikage était perdue dans ses pensées, le silence fit place au chaos, du moins dans la salle du conseil. Enfin Tsuki commença la lecture du document.

Tous furent abasourdis : quatre pages de blabla inutile, n'ayant pour seul but de rappeler qu'un conflit était né entre Kumo et Konoha, on ne savait bien sûr pas exactement pourquoi, que tous n'étaient pas partisans de conflit, puis présenter les maigres avantages et les énormes inconvénients qu'apporterait une guerre entre les deux pays et ce quelque soit le gagnant… des choses comme ça que toute personne ayant un temps soit peu étudier la situation, ce qui était logiquement le cas des personnes présentes, savaient déjà.

« - Naruto, Naruto réveille-toi ! souffla la voix d'un cerisier de printemps.

- Baka, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! ajouta sèchement un éventail.

- Hum ? » répliqua un soleil, un regard embrumé et une expression hébétée collée sur le visage.

« - On est où ? Et pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux dans ma chambre ? Eh le glaçon ! Tu as refait la déco ? Non, parce que je ne veux pas dire mais c'est moche et ça ressemble plus à…

- Naruto ! On est dans la salle de conseil ! lui répondis une des tomates, celle avec des virgules dans les yeux (5)

- Youps ! Pardon. C'est juste que c'est somnifère et trèèèès compliqué, j'ai été vaincus…

- Maintenant fait un effort ! En plus ce sont des choses que tu es sensé connaître… » lui répondis à voix basse un Sasuke qui avait reprit sa forme normale.

Tsuki continuait à lire, imperturbable. Plus les mots défilaient, plus les expressions d'approbations se faisaient nombreuses sur les visages et plus le chef du clan Akushu se décomposait. Il cherchait une façon d'arrêter ce massacre, et oui il était en train de perdre la fidélité de tous ces bons petits chiens (je ne fais que répéter), mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se mit donc à prier toutes les entités de toutes les religions auxquelles il pouvait penser. Il crut que sa prière avait été entendue lorsqu'il entendit :

« Voici alors les conditions que Konoha voudrait voir appliquer :

Premièrement : Renforcer les relations commerciales entre le pays de la foudre et le pays du feu, principalement au niveau agricole.

Deuxièmement : Créer des liens entre les ninjas des deux pays : a) en créant des rencontres entre apprentis ninjas du même âge et du même rang.

b) en organisant des missions communes et en mélangeant ainsi au cœur des équipes les ninjas des deux villages cachés.

Troisièmement : Permettre les mariages entre les ninjas de Kumo et Konoha et laisser aux couples choisir dans lequel des deux villages ils veulent s'installer. De plus ils pourront travailler dans le village où ils vivent même si ce n'est pas leur village d'origine.

Quatrièmement : Créer un tribunal commun qui permettrait de juger des crimes touchant d'une quelconque façon nos deux pays. Des lois communes seraient donc créées, du moins dans le cadre de ce tribunal laissant ainsi le droit aux deux pays de garder ses lois traditionnelles pour ces affaires internes.

Cinquièmement : Organiser au minimum dix fêtes par an pour célébrer la paix entre nos deux pays. Aucun des deux pays ne devra être privilégié pour accueillir ces célébrations.

Sixièmement : Organiser de nombreuses réunions entre les kage de Kumo et Konoha dont certaines en présence des membres des deux conseils. »

Elle aperçu un signe qui ressemblait plus à une rature mais dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien la signification. Elle composa discrètement cheval-bœuf-cheval-cochon-chien, souffla sur le papier et, comme prévu, un petit message de Tsunade apparut :

« Je pensait bien que tu t'en souviendrais… Que penses-tu de l'article 6 ? C'est mon préféré ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir rejouer aux cartes et aux dés avec même si tu es la personne la plus chanceuse que je connaisse…

Prend bien soin de mes petits ninjas, et ne tue pas Naruto.

A bientôt j'espère !

Tsu to Tsu »

La Raikage souriait. Elle avait juste oublié de préciser aux autres qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres conditions.

« C'est tout ? C'est déjà fini ? » s'étonnèrent certains conseillers.

« - Quoi ? Il est déjà 11h30 ! J'espère que vous avez des ramens parce que j'ai faim moi ! »

- Naruto !

- Quoi mon Sasuke chéri ? Tu as faim toi aussi ? »

Sasuke avait pris une teinte rouge (transformation super tomate) et Kakashi et Sakura le retenait alors que Naruto affichait un grand sourire.

« - Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! Nous ferrons une pause au plus tard à 12h30. En attendant j'aimerais entendre ce que les conseillés de Kumo ont à dire dessus.

- Je trouve que Konoha a été plus que raisonnable dans sa requête et que ce traité vise à aider nos deux pays et les mettre à égalité. » s'exclama un des conseillers.

Tous firent comprendre que, même s'ils avaient besoin de quelques jours pour examiner plus profondément les conditions du traité, ce dernier leur semblait plus qu'acceptable. Cependant, aux alentours de 12h00, alors que les conversations s'arrêtaient et que Naruto sentait son repas arrivé à grands pas (6) Zuno décida de prendre la parole.

« - Kusoooooooo ! Sakura, Sasuke, je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode. Pourquoi l'autre vieux a ressentis le besoin de parler maintenant alors qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller manger. Il est au régime ou quoi ?

- Naruto ! Bien qu'il soit contre nous, nous devons quand –même lui montrer un minimum de respect. Et toi Sasuke arrête de sourire bêtement !

- Sakura, détend-toi un peu ! Et puis Naruto n'a pas complètement tord. C'est plutôt louche qu'il n'intervienne que maintenant. Naruto, ne sourit pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que tu avais raison POUR UNE FOIS que tu dois en profiter, ok ?

- … Je tiens donc à vous montrer les points essentiels qui vous ont échappé et ainsi vous expliquer pourquoi je pense que Konoha se joue de nous. »

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent mais l'Akushu continua son discours, bien décidé à leur montrer coûte que coûte qu'il avait raison.

«- Je suis pour le renforcement des liens commerciaux mais ne trouvez-vous pas qu'en dehors de ce domaine, Konoha en demande beaucoup trop et essaye de détruire notre sécurité intérieur. Voici ce qui aurait dû vous sauter aux yeux : Bien que je conçoive l'importance de rapprocher nos deux peuples, pourquoi vouloir faire des missions communes ? Cela pourrais être une ruse pour voler les secrets de notre village et ainsi nous affaiblir ! Tout comme ces mariages. Je pense que nous pouvons les autoriser et permettre aux jeunes mariés de choisir un des deux pays mais, toujours pour protéger notre sécurité, aucun des deux ne devrais avoir encore le droit d'exercer le métier de ninja, dans son pays ou dans un autre. De plus réfléchissez un peu à cette histoire de tribunal commun. Ne serait-ce pas une façon pour Konoha de se protéger en cas d'attaque, commandité ou non, par ses ninjas ? Enfin, je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité de toutes ces fêtes mis à part pomper une grande partie de notre budget et alors limiter les financements pour la santé et l'éducation.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Tsuki. Je pense que vous avez soulevé un problème d'une certaine importance. Vous avez avoué qu'il était très important de lier nos deux pays en rapprochant ses ninjas, pourtant vous ne voulez pas prendre les mesures nécessaires car vous avez peur. Oui, vous avez peur de celui qui doit devenir notre ami. Vous avez peur de perdre votre pouvoir et votre rayonnement. Comment signer un traité de paix qui aurait pour but de lier sincèrement nos pays sans pour autant avoir confiance en l'autre ?

-Faut-il vous rappeler l'affaire Hyûga, il y a de cela un peu plus de dix ans ? Konoha nous avait trompé et vous osez encore parler de confiance ?

-Je trouves cela très drôle que vous évoquiez cette affaire qui n'était qu'un gros coup monté par l'ancien Raikage et vous-même !»

Cette femme était en train de le ridiculiser et en lui se mêlaient honte et colère. Elle fit une courte pause, en profitant pour lui montrer toute la volonté qui enflammait son regard puis repris.

« Je crois donc pouvoir affirmer que vous ne défendez que votre propre intérêt et non celui du village ou du pays. Cependant vous avez montré un aspect des choses qui peut en gêner plus d'un ici. Il est déjà 12h15, je vous propose de mettre fin à cette réunion afin d'aller déjeuner et de reprendre à 13h30. Les représentants de Konoha n'ont plus besoin d'assister à nos réunions mais devrons attendre dans le village jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à décider si les conditions proposées nous conviennent ou non et les éventuelles modifications que nous pourrions vouloir apporter. Je sais qu'il ne vous reste que peu de jours avant de rentrer, nous essayerons d'être les plus rapides possibles pour prendre notre décision. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé votre matinée. Les personnes qui vous ont accompagnaient seront à votre disposition pour tous renseignements. »

Tous sortirent du bâtiment pour reprendre des forces.

«- Venez les amis, je connais un super resto !

- ON TE SUIT MIKAN!

- Gaï sensei, pas la peine d'être aussi excité » grommela Néji, passablement touché par l'épisode rappeler par cet Akushu.

BAM, CRACK, BOUM, SCRITCH SCRITCH, ZIP.

Hummmm…HUUUMMM !

« Le restaurant dont je vous parlait est juste à quelques rues d'ici. »

En seulement quelques minutes le restaurant béni fut à porté de vue. L'enseigne indiquait « Ichiraku2 », digne représentant de l'Ichiraku que vous connaissez déjà. L'Ichiraku 2, c'est le bonheur de tous les ninjas. On peut y manger des ramens aussi bon qu'à celui de Konoha. Naruto en a d'ailleurs tellement mangé qu'il a attrapé une indigestion. Mais c'était tellement bon ! Et puis le très célèbre proverbe dit bien : « Ramens à volonté tu aurais tord de t'en priver. ». Tenten, Sakura et Mikan optèrent pour un menu « bien-être » : Un bol de ramens, une boisson sans sucre et…des soins du corps à volonté cette après-midi, et comportant notamment des massages effectués par de beaux hommes, génial quoi ! Kakashi pu se rincer l'œil tout le repas et même après. Les serveuses, qui s'occupaient aussi de divers services pour aider les clients à mieux apprécier leur repas et garder la ligne, était ma foi très jolies et leurs tenues…hum, délicieuses. Jiraya aurait trouvé une bonne quantité d'informations et pas mal d'inspiration pour son livre. Mais vous me direz que les neuf garçons restants s'ennuyaient ferme et vous auriez tord ! Dans une des arrières salles, on pouvait trouver une super salle d'entraînement, Lee et Chokorêto qui avait besoin de se défouler après qu'un gringalet ait éternué dans son déjeuner et lui ait marché sur les pieds. Dans la salle principale, les clients, et par conséquent Gaï, avaient accès à la boite à défis qui proposaient une tonne de défis originaux tels que le lancé de pommes de terre, les dissertations de philosophie (7) les combats d'escargots ou les concours de dressage de tortues et j'en passe… Les deux glaçons de service aussi avaient des animations parfaitement à leur goût. Néji prit le contrôle de la famille Hyûga dans un jeu de rôle très réaliste, il modifia ainsi le principe hiérarchique et fit de Hinata son esclave personnelle à la tenue très…hum, loin de ce qu'on serait en droit d'attendre de lui… Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, il trouva un super jeu intitulé « Itachi for ever » et dont la seule règle était : « Tuer Itachi de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit ». Pas besoin de vous expliquer le principe du jeu, je pense que ça parle de soi. Cependant il est utile pour l'enrichissement personnel et intellectuel du lecteur de préciser qu'il utilise des poupées très réalistes puisque créées avec le consentement d'Itachi lui-même, contre une confortable compensation financière évidemment. Pendant que tout ce beau monde s'ammusait, Ocha participait à une dégustation de thé, Murasaki à celle d'alcool de prune et Kaminari matait sans vergogne Mikan.

Vers 3h00 le monde fut envahi de noisettes et le petit écureuil de Sakura régnait sur le monde…

Scritch, scritch

Ainsi…

BAM !

Je m'excuse auprès de tous, sauf bien sûr des vils personnages qui m'ont attachés et enfermée dans un placard à balai tout noir ! Je reprend donc l'histoire où elle m'a était arrachée, volée, piratée… Veuillez rayer la mention inutile.

Après avoir traversé une partie de la ville, les 13 ninjas arrivèrent au « MANEKINEKO », un restaurant pas cher et très conviviale mais plein de représentations de maneki neko et autres chats en tous genres… A 13h30, après que Chokorêto, Gaï, Kaminari et Kakashi se soient retrouvés à payer la note, les trois seules filles réussirent à tous les emmener faire les boutiques. Néji offrit un joli ruban bleu à Sakura, qui avait déjà dépensé la plus grande partie de ses économies dans la robe, la veste et les chaussures qui allaient avec le ruban, à moins que ce ne soit le ruban qui allait avec le tout… Grande question. Mikan craqua littéralement devant une robe verte et plus personne dans leur groupe ne pu s'éloigner de la boutique jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ai essayée une heure puis ne l'ai enfin achetée. Mais comprenez son hésitation : c'est une robe un peu courte, fendue, et très décolletée alors elle n'osait pas vraiment la prendre, surtout quand on a un chef comme le sien ! Enfin Tenten trouva LA robe de soirée qu'elle cherchait depuis des années : rose pâle avec des camélias peints à la main dessus, très moulante et sexy mais cachant à merveille les petites armes grâce à des poches fabriquées selon une technique connue de très peu de personne.

_/ On est vraiment obligés de toujours rester tous les treize collés ? C'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver le courage de lui avouer quoi que ce soit./_

Après une après-midi shopping et l'épuisement presque total de dix ninjas, ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à trouver des occupations pour passer le temps. Seul problème : Kumo n'est pas vraiment une ville touristique et les animations ou monuments à visiter se font rares. Les ninjas furent vite sans occupation et passaient leurs journées à jouer à des jeux de société ou à s'entraîner.

Cependant, à quelques jours de marche de là ; alors que Sasuke se déshydratait en bavant partout, une autre personne avait des problèmes d'une certaine taille qu'il trouvait insurmontables, surtout au bras de cette blonde. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas supplié, voir même soudoyer, Tsunade pour qu'elle l'envoie en mission loin d'Elle. Paradoxalement, il aurait trouvé le temps long loin d'Elle mais aurait peut-être mieux apprécié Sa compagnie…

« - Chéri ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? J'arrive pas à dire si le tableau est droit ou pas ?

- Parce que c'est un tableau ? Et dire que j'ai failli le jeter à la poubelle. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire avant qu'il ne se retrouve accroché dans mon couloir… »

A Son regard, il compris qu'il avait formulé d'une voix claire ce qu'il pensait très fort. Là c'est sûr, Elle allait le fusiller sur place.

_Adieu monde que j'ai tant aimé !_

Elle se jeta alors sur lui, sa vie défila devant ses yeux lorsque…

**(1) Ch'tite Lust : Bravo Naruto ! Réussir à faire sourire Sasuke, surtout après ce que je lui ai fait ! Naruto : Et oui ! C'est moi la grand Naruto Uzumaki qui peut faire rire Sasuke et qui sera bientôt le meilleur Hokage qu'on n'ait jamais vu ! Ch'tite Lust : Tu arrive encore à passer la porte ? Non, je ne veux pas être médisante mais entre la taille de ta tête et celle de tes chevilles, j'ai quelques doutes… Tsunade : Je vais l'aider à dégonfler : Mon petit Naruto, je te rappelle que je suis encore Hokage et pas vraiment pressée de laisser mon poste. J'ai même trouvé quelqu'un pour faire la paperasse à ma place ! Mais ne le dites pas à Shizune…Naruto :… Bon, je m'en vais ! Ch'tite Lust :… Il est partit ! Et il a même pas vu qu'il pouvait faire pression sur vous pour obtenir votre titre ?!? Tsunade : Il est gentil mais pas toujours très futé…**

**(2) Ch'tite Lust : C'est ça pour toi aller droit au but ? Naruto : Non, pour moi aller droit au but c'est foncer manger des ramens à l'Ichiraku mais c'est pas trop possible parce que, tu comprends, tu ne m'as pas octroyé de supers pouvoirs de téléportation, ni une place très importante aux filles du groupe qui devraient être les personnages princ… Ch'tite Lust : Arrête Naruto, ce n'est pas crédible. Pff… Tu as utilisé le mot «octroyer » qui, à mon avis, ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire et maintenant tu défends les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont promis en échange ? Naruto : Mais non ! Tu te trompes… (puis cédant devant mon regard menaçant que je ne possède pas dans la vraie vie) C'est… Un bol de ramens et un bisou sur la joue… Un bisou chacune quand même. Ch'tite Lust : Je vais aller voir un psychiatre et je l'emmène avec moi !**

**(3) Et oui, ils sont même connus là-bas et y ont un fan club (un seul pour deux, ben ouais ils sont pas du village alors il faut pas pousser). Bon je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très… passionnant (je ne trouves même pas de mot) mais ça reste ce qui leur est arrivé de mieux !**

**(4) Si vous voulez mieux comprendre la phrase, relisez-là en occultant les parenthèses.**

**(5) C'est la super transformation du cerisier et de l'éventail sous l'effet de la honte et de la colère : Il deviennent deux tomates bien mûre qu'on ne distingue qu'aux yeux et aux cheveux… XD**

**(6)Personnellement je ne mangerais pas quelque chose qui marche encore, surtout si cette chose est sensée recevoir l'appellation de ramens, ou celle de tout autre plat sans composant encore vivant une fois qu'il est servit, mais bon chacun son truc. **

**Ch'tite Lust : Désolée mon petit Néji, je te fais passer pour un gros pervers, principalement dans ce chapitre et dans le 5 aussi… D'un autre côté tu es trop réservé pour être totalement net…**


End file.
